Receuil de parodies
by Mini-Saphir
Summary: Yaoi, RoyEd, avant tout de l'humour, toutes les parodies de contes, d'émissions et de jeux télé se retrouveront à cet endroit !
1. Conte 1

Le Nabot et la Bête !

_Edward : Tu... Tu…_

_Saphir : … Merde… J'ai oublié… (Se maudit de sa bêtise)_

_Al : Nii-san... Calme-toi !_

_Edward : QUI DIS-TU QU'IL EST TELLEMENT PETIT QU'IL FAUDRAIT INVENTE UNE LOUPE GEANTE POUR LE VOIR ?_

_Saphir : … (Se dit que finalement, il y aurait pu avoir bien pire)_

Il était une fois… Dans un royaume très, très, très lointain d'ici…

_Edward : Pas si lointain que ça ! C'est juste Amestris !_

_Saphir : Ed, bon sang, tu ne vas pas commencer à râler ?_

_Edward : Je râle si j'veux d'abord !_

_Roy : … Quel gamin !_

_Edward : QUI DIS-TU QU'IL EST SI PETIT QU'IL LUI FAUDRAIT UNE SEMAINE POUR LIRE UN CONTE POUR ENFANTS ?_

_Roy (Rigole comme un taré) : Kukuku._

_Saphir : Ah ben tiens, en parlant de conte, justement… Je peux continuer mon histoire, oui ?_

_Roy (Bâillonne Ed pour l'empêcher de répliquer) : Je t'en prie !_

_Saphir : Merci Roy _

Je disais donc…. Il était une fois, au royaume d'Amestris, un beau et magnifique prince du nom de Roy. Il était sublime avec ses cheveux noirs en bataille et ses sombres yeux onyx. Malgré sa beauté, le prince Roy était un être cruel ! Son alchimie était celle du feu et, se croyant supérieur à tout le monde et en tous points, il se mit à nier superbement tout ceux qui lui quémandaient un enseignement en Alchimie ou bien imploraient son aide. Un soir, alors qu'il pleuvait à noyer un nabot…

_Ed : HEY ! QUI DIS-TU... (Se fait bâillonner par Roy)_

_Saphir (Soupire de soulagement) : Encore merci Roy !_

_Roy : De rien._

… Une vieille et affreuse dame vint cogner aux portes du palais, quémandant gentiment et de sa voix la plus frêle, un endroit où s'abriter pour la nuit.

-« Ouvrez-moi immédiatement ! Ou sinon, vous goûterez à mon alchimie ! » Hurla Dante, dans le corps d'une vieille et moche femme de nonante ans.

Les portes lui furent ouvertes et, à peine eut-elle le temps de mettre un pied dans le château qu'elle fut expulsée par les gardes sous la pluie battante. Le prince Roy s'avança et de sa voix la plus cruelle, il lui fit bien comprendre que sa demande d'hospitalité, elle pouvait se la mettre où elle pensait ! Hurlant de rage, la vieille Dante sortit une magnifique rose de son manteau plus que dégueulasse et, après avoir l'avoir donné au prince, se prit d'un rire sadique qui manqua de l'étouffer.

-« Puisque tousse C'est ainsi double tousse Je te maudis à devenir une laide et effroyable chimère parlante ! Tu ne redeviendras humain qu'après avoir trouvé l'amour et si l'être aimé t'aime en retour ! MUAHAHAHAHAH ! »

Et la vieille Dante, après un rire qui l'étouffa encore une fois, creva devant la porte. Suite à cette mort… Plutôt idiote… Le prince se vit transformer en une horrible et… Bref, en ce que la vieille folle avait dit ! Tous les serviteurs, les gardes et les servantes du Prince se virent, eux, transformer soit en mobilier, soit en vaisselle et autres produits d'entretien !

_Edward : Muahahahaha !_

_Saphir : Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ?_

_Edward : Je viens de tous les voir dans leurs costumes de scène ! Muahahahaha !_

_Hughes déguisé en horloge : Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de marrant !_

_Saphir : Si tu continues à saloper mon histoire je te jure de te faire te déguiser en bouteille de lait !_

_Edward : … (Ouvre ses yeux en grands devant la menace sans répliquer)_

Bref… Lorsqu'ils se virent tous dans un miroir, ce fut la sacré pagaille ! Et, d'un commun accord, ils décidèrent tous de ne plus sortir ! Histoire que les villageois ne se mettent pas à hurler de terreur en les voyant et ne décident de les brûler au bûcher !

Allons maintenant voir du côté de Rezembool, un village du Royaume situé à deux heures de train de la Capitale. Dans ce charmant et paisible – et isolé – petit village, vivait un jeune homme de 18 ans aux longs cheveux blond or retenus en queue de cheval, aux yeux d'un or pur et enfin… Pas plus grand qu'un haricot !

_Edward : QUI DIS-TU QU'IL EST SI PETIT QUE LES HARICOTS PARAISSENT GEANTS A COTE DE LUI ?_

_Saphir : Désolée... J'avais envie de te taquiner !_

_Envy : Tu m'fous quoi là, l'auteur ? Ici, je suis le seul à avoir envie, C'est clair dans ta tête de moineau ?_

_Saphir : Envy… Envy… Pire que Greed en ce qui concerne ton pêché !_

_Greed : On m'a appelé ?_

_Envy : Lâche-nous et retourne auprès de ton Kimmy d'amour, espèce de… se fait exploser _

_Kimblee : Dis-le encore une fois et tu regretteras d'être revenu sous Homonculus !_

_Saphir : HUM HUM !_

_Tous : désolés !_

Notre charmant blondinet vivait entouré de son petit frère, Alphonse, et de son bâtard de père, Hohenheim le Lumineux. Enfin, il était à signaler qu'Edward avait deux automails – l'un à la jambe gauche et l'autre au bras droit – Car, pour se débarrasser de son bâtard de père, il avait essayé de transmuter leur mère pour qu'elle lui mette un bon coup de balais là ou il pensait – même si Alphonse en avait pleuré des jours devant tant de preuves de cruautés ! Evidemment, comme dans toute bonne histoire d'Alchimie qui se respecte, il s'était planté en beauté et Edward, en plus d'avoir perdu sa jambe, avait sacrifié son bras droit afin de faire disparaître la mocheté qui avait apparu sous ses yeux!

Bref, un jour, Hohenheim s'adressa à ses fils bien aimés et, après avoir reçu un poing d'automail dans le visage, il leur annonça qu'il se rendait à Xing, afin d 'exposer ses recherches si précieuses. Alors qu'Al pleurait comme une madeleine et qu'Edward lui adressait de bons vents comme il se doit, Envy, l'Homonculus le plus célèbre de tout Amestris et charmeur de ces dames, s'avança vers le duo de frères et, après s'être ramassé deux automails sur la gueule et aussi un coup de poing de la part d'Alphonse, il partit, jurant que de toute façon, la crevette serait à lui tôt ou tard !

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient. Alors que d'un côté, Edward s'amusait à brûler sadiquement les recherches de son père sous les yeux larmoyants d'un Alphonse en crise, le dit père, lui, s'était trompé de train et, tel un imbécile, avait atterri à Central. La nuit tombant, il se dirigea d'un pas conquérant au palais, sûr d'obtenir l'hospitalité car il se pensait célèbre ! Il pénétra dans le château, sous les yeux inquisiteurs de Hughes, Riza et Havoc, qui se réjouissaient de la venue d'un visiteur, et, espérant qu'il s'agisse d'une magnifique jeune fille, retombèrent sur le sol avec fracas lorsqu'ils constatèrent le vieux croûton qui avait ramené sa fraise ! Au comble du malheur, alors qu'ils parlotaient avec le vieux croûton qui se révéla être un puissant Alchimiste et fou sur les bords, Roy entra et, d'une voix qui se voulait la plus cruelle et la plus effrayante possible, demanda la raison d'un tel raffut. Alors qu'une énorme goutte d'eau style manga faisait son apparition, il remarqua le vieux machin truc qui le scrutait d'un œil intéressé.

« Intéressant ! Une chimère qui parle ! Je veux analyser ça de plus près ! » S'écria Hohenheim, se félicitant d'une telle trouvaille.

Furieux, Roy attrapa l'Alchimiste par le col et l'enferma dans le donjon, son orgueil ayant pris un coup lorsque l'Alchimiste lui avait demandé la permission de l'analyser : Il n'était pas une vulgaire chimère !

A Rezembool, le contrôleur du train s'était, par on ne sait quel moyen, rendu compte de l'erreur d'Hohenheim. Il partit donc avertir les deux fils et assista, confus, au combat que se livrait les deux frères.

-« Non, Al ! Ce bâtard n'a qu'à rester là ou il est ! Je m'en fiche ! » Rétorqua Edward, de bonne humeur à l'aidée d'être ENFIN débarrassé de son père après tant de temps.

-« Nii-san, moi, je te dis que TU vas m'accompagner IMMEDIATEMENT à la recherche de papa ! » Répliqua Al, d'un ton qui se voulait sans appel.

Edward soupira longuement... Très longuement ! En fait, son soupir dura du début à la fin du voyage ! Et il fallu qu'Al le claque plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne se décide enfin à s'arrêter !

_Edward : Ca suffit ! On arrête tout ça ! Je ne suis plus d'accord !_

_Saphir : Ed, tu ne vas quand même pas me faire ça !_

_Edward : Et bien si, justement ! Ras-le-bol ! Depuis le début, je passe pour un taré sadique !_

_Saphir le fixe de ses yeux larmoyants : Teuplait…._

_Edward : …. RAHHH, c'est Okey ! Mais arrête de me regarder comme ça !_

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Central, ils – enfin, Al parce qu'Ed, lui, il boudait dans son coin – menèrent leurs recherches et rapidement, ils furent dirigés vers le château. Ils y entrèrent sans plus de cérémonie – Ed a défoncé les portes à l'aide de son alchimie pendant qu'Al se désespérait de l'attitude de son ni-san – et, après avoir parcouru le château de fond en comble, ils arrivèrent au donjon et Al, heureux, se jeta aux petits barreaux de la porte qui retenait son papa adoré prisonnier, tout en lançant un regard noir à son frangin qui ricanait dans son coin. Soudain, une bête hideuse fit son apparition, surprenant les deux petits Alchimistes… Euh, je veux dire, les deux plus jeunes Alchimistes (Ed… Range-mwa cette arme !)

-« Qui vous a donné la permission d'entrer dans mon château ? » S'énerva dangereusement Roy.

-« Désolée, monsieur, mais on nous a indiqué que notre père se trouvait ici et comme la porte du château était ouverte…. » Commença Al, tremblant de peur

-« Tu vas le payer très cher, mon petit ! » Fusa Roy, claquant des doigts, une gerbe de flammes en jaillissant, et les brandit sur l'adolescent.

Il se reçut alors un poing en métal !

-« QUI DITES-VOUS QU'IL EST TELLEMENT PETIT QU'IL SE FERAIT RATTATINER AVEC UNE TAPETTE A MOUCHES ? » Hurla Edward, rouge de colère à l'appellation du mot « petit ».

-« Espèce de crevette miniature ! Comment oses-tu ? » S'indigna Roy.

Comment un nabot pareil pouvait se permettre de l'insulter, lui, le prince Roy ? Ne savait-il donc pas à qui il avait à faire ?

…

Bon, d'accord, sous cette apparence, ce nabot aurait beaucoup de mal à reconnaître celui qui était son futur Roi ! N'empêche, Roy ne put s'empêcher de penser que de toute manière, prince ou pas, ce nabot ne se serait pas gêné pour le taper !

-« QUI DITES-VOUS QU'IL EST SI PETIT QUE LORSQU'IL RENCONTRE UNE CREVETTE, CELLE-CI SE MOQUE DE LUI PARCE QU'IL EST VRAIMENT TROP PETIT COMPAREE A ELLE ? » Répliqua le nabot, furieux.

Le nabot et la bête se fixèrent pendant quelque secondes. L'onyx sombre et l'or pure ne se détachèrent plus. Edward ne pouvait s'arrêter de penser que cette chimère avait quelque chose d'humain et de mystérieux… Alors que Roy se sentait sombrer sous les prunelles dorées… Une telle couleur, en plus d'être rarissime, donnait un charme fou au nabot.

_Edward : Non mais oh ! Ce n'est pas un peu fini tout ça ?_

_Saphir : Arrête de t'en prendre à moi ! C'est Roy qui a corrigé le script ! (Sourit innocemment)_

_Edward : …_

_Roy : Euh… Edo ?_

_Edward : VIENS ICI QUE JE TE TUE POUR DE BON !_

_Saphir : Ed, si tu le tues, tu n'auras plus de fics avec ton « bâtard »… Et donc, plus de yaoi sourire sadique _

_Edward : Ah oui, c'est vrai lâche Roy qui s'écrase comme une limace par terre _

_Roy : J'ai bien cru que mon heure était venue ! (Se masse la gorge tout en soupirant)_

Comme c'était l'histoire, les deux frères se sacrifièrent pour libérer leur père – même si Ed était plutôt heureux à l'idée de ne plus revoir son bâtard de père – et Roy fit donc ramener le vieux croûton au village de Rezembool où il partit à la Taverne raconter ce qu'il s'était passer et se fit jeter dehors par Envy… Tout le monde le prenant pour un fou et de toute façon, c'était dans le script, basta !

De leurs côtés, Ed et Al se faisaient tant bien que mal à leur nouvelle vie de prisonniers. Il n'y avait aucuns problèmes entre Roy et Al mais entre Edward et Roy… La situation était plutôt explosive pour ne pas dire : catastrophique !

Du côté de Rezembool, Envy commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter ! Cela faisait un mois qu'il ne voyait plus la crevette et il commençait à se demander si le bâtard… Il n'avait pas un peu raison quant à cette histoire de chimère parlante dans le château du prince ! Il décida d'allez vérifier un coup, histoire de pas avoir l'air trop con – ce qui, à mon avis, n'est pas trop difficile pour lui – et il prit donc le premier train pour Central… En essayant de ne pas se gourer de train non plus : il ne manquerait plus que ça !

Un soir, le Roy, il en eut marre des prises de becs avec le nabot ! Alors, pour se calmer, il alla dans les jardins du palais… Quelle hasard et malencontreuse surprise il eut d'y trouver aussi le nabot qui lui, venant de se prendre les pieds dans un buisson, ne l'avait pas entendu arriver !

_Edward : …._

_Saphir (Les yeux ronds) : Roy, t'exagérerais pas un tout, tout petit peu, là ?_

_Roy : Mais nan… Ca l'obligera peut-être à boire du lait !_

_Edward : QUI EST TELLEMENT PETIT QU'ON POURRAIT L'ENFERMER DANS UNE BOUTEILLE DE LAIT ?_

_Saphir : Mais Ed… Il n'a même pas dit le mot maudit !_

-« Saleté de buisson pas plus grand qu'un plumeau ! » Pesta le blondinet contre le malheureux buisson qui ne lui avait pourtant rien fait.

Il se releva, claqua ses mains ensembles et les posa ensuite sur ses vêtements qui, dans un bruit d'explosion et d'éclaires bleus firent revenir les vêtements à leurs états initiaux. Autant dire que notre Roy, il en resta sur le (censure) : Le mignon blondinet était bien plus fort que lui en Alchimie ! Il faisait bien moins le malin maintenant et il comprit alors pourquoi il l'aimait tellement son nabot ! Il espérait seulement que le nabot l'aime aussi et que la malédiction que l'autre folle lui avait lancé avant de crever ne concernait pas uniquement les filles : sinon, pour se faire aimer du nabot, ça allait déjà pas être de la tarte mais si en plus le charme ne se rompait pas…. Bref, il n'eut aucune envie d'y penser !

De son côté, Envy arriva au château bondissant en l'air et sifflotant joyeusement… Tuant un ou deux animaux sur le passage, histoire de ne pas trop se faire passer pour un crétin fini. Il cogna aux portes, se promettant d'étriper celui qui avait eu le culot d'inventer des portes de château aussi dures, et attendit, bêtement, comme le con pour qui il se faisait passer. Hurlant de rage, il se promit d'étriper aussi tous les habitants du château avant d'emmener la crevette avec lui : on ne se moquait pas impunément du grand Envy !

Bref, les perso de FMA l'ont, pour une fois, bien compris (tous : HEY !), et arrivent enfin le moment tragique ou Le chasseur tue la bête et ou dans un sanglot étouffé la Belle lui avoue son tendre amour avant de l'embrasser d'un premier et dernier baiser ! Puis la chimère revient à sa condition d'humaine, la Belle n'en croit pas ses oreilles – les lecteurs non plus – et Roy tue Envy en lui faisant dégobiller toutes ses pierres rouges – c'est dégueulasse soit dit en passant ! – et emmène son cher nabot... Euh Edo et ils vécurent heureux et n'eurent pas d'enfants mais tout plein de petits chats par l'intermédiaire d'Al ! Et voilà, claque de fin. Je rends l'antenne… Euh nan, la plume et à ciao pour la suite de mes autres fics !

_Edward : Minute papillon ! C'est quoi cette fin merdique ?_

_Roy : Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec lui ! Tu m'avais promis de belles scènes avec mon Edo…_

_Edward : … Pervers !_

_Saphir : Rohhh, pour une fois qu'un auteur met fin plus vite que prévu à vos supplices, vous trouvez quand même à râlez ! (Ca vient de faire TING dans la tête) Me dites pas que… Vous appréciez la tournure de l'histoire ? (Les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes)_

_Edward : Ben… Pour une fois que je passe pour un taré sadique et de temps en temps, un abruti complet au lieu du toujours et même « chibi kawaii Edo »…. RAHHH, J'AI OSE LE DIRE !_

_Roy : Et pour une fois que je passe pour un être cruel et que je suis transformé en chimère hideuse !_

_Saphir : Ok, reçu cinq sur cinq, je modifie la fin… Puisque ça vous fait tant plaisir ! (N'en croit ni ses yeux ni ses oreilles)_

Et donc, Je modifie la fin suite à la demande d'Ed et Roy ! Envy arriva dans les jardins et voir SA crevette en compagnie de cette chimère… Surtout qu'ils avaient l'air de bien être ensemble – même s'ils étaient plutôt occupés à s'insulter dans tous les sens – et alors, le Envy, il ne fut pas content et provoquer en duel la chimère ! Edo, pendant ce temps, ben il regardait la scène du combat, comme un con, se demandant quand même comment Envy était arrivé et surtout : POURQUOI ils se battaient ces deux enfoirés ? Soudain, Envy changea son bras et lame et CLAC il tua la chimère sous les yeux d'Edo qui ressentit, comme dans tout conte « fleur bleue », un pincement au cœur mais qui ne pleura pas : il avait tout de même sa fierté d'homme ! Soudain, la chimère se changea en humain – la clé du sortilège, c'était de se faire tuer par le second soupirant de l'être aimé et pas la déclaration de l'être aimé ! Bizarrement, l'auteur, elle avait l'air conne et tenta de se cacher des regards noirs d'Ed et Roy ! – et notre Edo, il tomba encore plus, si c'est possible, amoureux de son prince des flammes ! Roy et Ed, ensemble, terrassèrent Envy, histoire de rendre l'histoire plus crédible et plus originale, s'embrassèrent d'un langoureux et passionné baiser et Roy emmena sa crevette dans sa chambre et je vous laisse tout imaginer parce que bon… le lemon, c'est bon, mais à 6h42 du matin, ce n'est pas vraiment chouette !

_Edward : Voilà une fin comme je les aime... Même si l'histoire était tordue !_

_Roy : Bah moi, ça ne m'a pas trop dérangé de jouer les êtres cruels… Surtout vu ma récompense..._

_Edward : ... Pervers !_

_Saphir : Contente que vous ayez aimez ! Maintenant, c'est à vous, lecteurs, de me dire si vous avez aimez ou pas en laissant ne serait-ce qu'une minuscule review ! (Grand sourire)_

FIN


	2. Conte 2

Le Nabot au Bois Dormant !

_Edward : Elle le fait exprès… Elle le fait exprès ! Calme-toi Ed…._

_Saphir : Al, il nous fait quoi Edo ? _

_Alphonse : Et bien, il essaye une nouvelle thérapie pour ne plus éclater de rage qu'on on parle de sa… Enfin, tu-sais-quoi !_

_Saphir : Ah… Et ca à l'air de marché !_

_Roy : Merci, je l'avais remarqué… Je l'ai insulté de tous les noms et il n'a pas encore flanché !_

_Saphir : … Hey, ça m'a donné une idée !_

_Tous sauf Ed : On t'écoute !_

_Saphir : Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire…. (Murmure)…_

Il était une fois… Dans le charmant et grand Royaume d'Amestris, vivait le Roi Hohenheim et sa douce et tendre Reine, Trisha. Ils étaient si heureux mais, ce qui les rendraient encore plus heureux… Ce serait d'enfin avoir un enfant !

_Saphir : Minute papillon, c'est quoi ce script ? Perso, avoir un nabot comme gosse, je préfère encore me suicider !_

_Edward : …._

_Roy : Et encore, … même les nabots sont plus grands que lui !_

_Edward : …_

_Al : J'admets qu'un ni-san plutôt petit, ce n'est pas vraiment le top par moment ! Il me fout la honte !_

_Edward : …_

_Saphir : Bon, ca n'a pas l'air de marcher... On réessayera plus tard, dans l'histoire !_

_Les autres sauf Edward, toujours au courant de rien : Ok !_

Oh bien sûr, quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'enfin, la Reine fut enceinte. Neuf mois plus tard, elle donnait naissance à un magnifique bébé au péril de sa vie et en faisant promettre à son tendre époux d'épouser la femme qui serait plus belle et plus intelligente qu'elle avant de rendre son dernier soupir...

_Saphir : Bon sang, qui a encore mélangé mes histoires ? Je peux savoir ce que fout l'histoire de Peau d'âne dans le script ?_

_Greed : …_

_Saphir : J'attends des explications !_

_Greed : Je VEUX l'histoire de Peau d'âne !_

_Saphir : M'enfin, tu l'as déjà eu ton histoire de Peau d'âne !_

_Kimbley : Cette fois, il veut qu'Edo soit Peau d'âne et que Roy soit le Prince amoureux._

_Saphir : … Ah… T'inquiètes, tu l'auras Greed ! Pour le prochain conte !_

Bref, non, la Reine ne mourut pas, au contraire ! Elle était en pleine forme et le jour même, une grande fête était annoncée en l'honneur du marmot ! Les trois bonnes fées du Royaume furent elles aussi invitées – de toute façon, sans elles, il y aurait pas d'histoire alors pas le choix – afin de donner leurs saletés de bénédiction dont personne n'en avait à faire. Bref, c'était la tradition et mieux ne valait pas y couper : la fée Riza pouvait se montrer TRES persuasive !

-« Je lui fais don d'une voix magnifique ! » Commença la fée Alex – tout le monde se demandait à quoi ça servirait pour un garçon… M'enfin, tant qu'à faire ! –.

- « Quant à moi, je lui fais donc d'une grande beauté ! » Fit la fée Breda en agitant sa baguette – perso, il me fait peur dans son tutu rose ! –.

-« Enfin, je… » Commença Riza, la troisième et dernière fée avant que les portes du palais ne s'ouvre violemment et qu'une espèce de blondinet foncé ne se casse la gueule en ratant la première marche et ne dégringole les escaliers dans un bruit assourdissant.

-« Aie… » Fit Al en se frottant le crâne

_Al : Mais c'est quoi ce script ? Pourquoi je fais le méchant d'abord ? (Les yeux brillants de larmes)_

_Saphir : Envy était trop sadique pour le rôle… Et puis, merde, c'est moi l'auteur d'abord !_

_Edward : Sous-entendu, je n'ai pas réussi à convaincre Envy alors tant pis, j'ai pris le frangin mais sans son armure !_

_Saphir : Ferme ta bouche le morpion !_

_Roy : Je n'aurais pas trouvé mieux… Ben alors Nabot, on ne réplique pas ?_

_Edward : Je suis ADULTE maintenant ! Je ne répondrais pas à vos bassesses !_

_Saphir : P'tain, le mot employé ! _

_Kimbley : Ca compense pour sa petite taille !_

_Edward : … Grrr… Calme Ed, ils te provoquent, ne réponds surtout pas…._

_Roy, après qu'Ed se soit éloigné : Hey, ça commence à porter ses fruits !_

-« Il y a fête ? Et on ne m'invite pas ? » S'écria la méchante fée Al

-« Veuillez me pardonner ! » Demanda doucement la Reine « J'ai eu ouïe dire que vous n'aimiez pas les fêtes ! »

-« Je déteste encore plus que l'on m'oublie ! » Hurla Al, fracassant au passage deux trois paires d'oreilles par ces cris aigus. « Puisque c'est ainsi, je vais le maudire le morpion ! »

BANG… Lancer du hochet de la part du bébé. Et une méchante fée sonnée, une !

« RAHHHH ! » Hurla de rage la méchante marraine « A l'âge de… euh… dix-huit ans, ben, il se piquera le doigt à une quenouille et il en mourra ! Muahahahaha ! »

Et là, tout le monde se pose une seule et même question : Que ferait de toute façon un garçon près d'une quenouille ? Je vous réponds franchement : je n'en sais rien et puis de toute manière, c'est dans le script ! Bref…

Tout dans son grand rire sadique, et après s'être ramassé encore une fois dans les escaliers, la méchante fée partit dans un nuage de fumées noires… Euh nan, par la grande porte !

_Edward : Elle ne sait même pas ce qu'elle lit ! Et c'est auteur ça ?_

_Saphir : Nan mais oh, ta bouche le nain ! Ca arrive à tout le monde de se tromper ! _

_Edward : … Tu comptes t'arrêter quand ?_

_Saphir : Jamais ! (Fière d'elle)_

_Edward : C'est bien ma veine…_

Alors que tout le monde poussait un « oh » de surprise, la fée Riza – aussi dit la spécialiste des guns, technologie qu'elle seule possédait - s'avança et bénit le rejeton en promettant qu'il ne mourra pas mais qu'il tombera simplement sous un sommeil de cent ans avant d'être réveillé par le baiser de l'être aimé – cette fois-ci, on entendit un « ah » de soulagement – et redonna ensuite le gosse dans les bras de sa mère : les enfants, elle les aime bien mais plus ils sont loin d'elle et mieux elle se porte !

Bref, l'auteur à la flemme de tout raconté alors elle utilise sa machine à remontrer le temps et se retrouve au même endroit mais dix-huit ans plus tard. Rien à changer si ce n'est que l'entretien laisse à désirer… Mais bon.

-« Edward, mon fils chéri… » Commença doucement le Roi, avant de se prendre un poing dans la gueule… Euh le visage.

_Edward : Et bien la politesse est à revoir !_

_Saphir : Ferme ta bouche le nain de jardin qui est tellement petit que les autres nains de jardin rient de lui !_

_Edward : …. Ce… Cette fois… QUELQU'UN L'A VRAIMENT DIT !_

_Al : Nii-san, calme-toi !_

_Roy : Pour quelqu'un qui se dit adulte… C'est plutôt enfantin comme réaction !_

_Edward : … Je suis tout à fait calme ! (part en courant)_

_Al : On y est presque !_

_Saphir + Roy : Hinhin !_

-« Je disais donc… » Fit le Roi Hohenheim en essayant de reprendre contenance « Que tu arrives désormais en âge de te marier ! C'est pourquoi ta mère et moi avons organisé un bal dès ce soir pour te trouver ta future épouse ! Sois à l'heure, mon fils ! »

Après s'être encore ramassé deux trois poings dans la gueule – il faut garder l'esprit de la série de temps en temps dixit Kimbley lors de la réunion pour le prochain conte – et s'être carrément étalé en sortant de la salle, le Roi retrouva sa Reine et comme dans tout conte parodié de la Belle au Bois Dormant, la princesse, enfin dans notre cas, le prince, se fit avoir par une vieille et moche femme et se piqua le doigt à une quenouille. Il tomba raide mort - la fée Riza rappela à tous qu'il n'était qu'endormi – et tout à coup… WOW ! Applaudissez l'artiste Armstrong qui plonge le palais entier dans un profond sommeil.

_Edward : Ton histoire à un goût de… bizarroïde._

_Saphir : Heinnnn ?_

_Al : Nii-san dit que ton histoire est bizarre… Et pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui !_

_Edward : COMMENT CA POUR UNE FOIS ?_

_Saphir : Bah, quand on se paye des pechnos comme vous, on fait avec !_

_Kimbley : Tu sais que je t'aime toi ?_

_Saphir : Ahhh ?_

_Kimbley : Oui, tu es dotée d'un grand sadisme… J'aime !_

_Saphir : Au secours... Je promets d'être gentille et de terminer l'histoire gentiment !_

_Greed : Marché conclu ! Kim, tu peux t'arrêter maintenant !_

_Saphir : Greed, traitre !_

Bon... Hum hum ! Reprenons l'histoire ! Cent années passèrent et un jour, un beau et valeureux prince aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'un onyx profond et séduisant à la fois, arrive près du château du légendaire Nabot au Bois Dormant ! En effet, les villageois des alentours du château faisait circuler une rumeur depuis plus de cent ans et qui disait que dans ce château, ce trouvait le prince dorée… Un magnifique et courageux jeune prince de dix-huit ans, aux longs cheveux dorés lâchés et aux yeux de la même couleur que le soleil et qui, enfin, se trouvait être…. Pas plus grand qu'un nain de jardin ?

_Edward : QUI DIS-TU QU'IL EST TELLEMENT PETIT QU'ON LE CONFONDRAIT AVEC UN NAIN DE JARDIN ET SE FERAIT EMBARQUE DE FORCE PAR LA FONDATION POUR LA LIBERATION DES NAINS DE JARDIN ?_

_Saphir : Yeah, les gars ! On a réussi !_

_Edward : ? De quoi vous causez encore, bande d'enfoirés ?_

_Al : Nii-san, surveille ton langage !_

_Saphir : En clair le nabot, suite à ta décision annoncée en début du conte, on s'est tous mis d'accord pour te faire échouer et te faire sortir de tes gonds !_

_Roy : Et c'est une réussite complète ! Pas vrai, la crevette ?_

_Edward : … QUI DIS-TU QU'IL EST TELLEMENT PETIT QU'IL TROUVERAIT SON ESPECE PARMI LES CRUSTACES ?_

_Saphir : Ed, enfin… Il a jamais été si loin !_

Bref, une telle créature, en plus d'attirer les princesses, en avait aussi attiré les princes… Lorsque pour la première fois son portrait fut gravé sur un parchemin… Sublime. M'enfin, la rumeur concernant sa petit taille n'avait pu être certifié et surtout, vu la beauté dont il faisait preuve, le prince Roy – car oui, mes demoiselles, il s'agissait bien de lui – doutait un seul instant que les chevaliers les plus courageux y prêtaient attention. Son regard fut soudain attiré par une mignonnette petite fée, blonde aux yeux ambres et dont la baguette ressemblait à… A un il-ne-savait-quoi : il en conclut qu'elle devait être la fée Riza !

-« Bonjour jeune et vaillant prince… » Commença-t-elle doucement avant de sentir le dit prince lui prendre les mains et la regarder d'un œil séducteur.

-« Voudriez-vous m'accompagnez à dîner ? »

Son invitation, elle le lui fit bien comprendre qu'il pouvait se la mettre où elle pensait en tirant de plusieurs coups de gun qui firent cavaler le cheval et désarçonner son cavalier. Après lui avoir sonné les cloches pendant plusieurs minutes comme quoi son âme sœur l'attendait et qu'il devait se grouiller parce que cent ans, c'était long, très long… Notre beau et ténébreux prince partit à pied en direction du château, les coups de gun de Riza ayant fait détaler son cheval à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il traversa les roses soigneusement placées par la fée Alphonse en les déchiquetant à l'aide de son épée. Pour se venger de ce sacrilège, la fée Alphonse envoya Envy le dragon.

_Envy : Minute… Pourquoi j'suis toujours en dragon ?_

_Saphir : Pas tout le temps mais comme ici, tu as refusé de faire la méchante fée, il fallait bien que je te trouve un rôle !_

_Envy : T'aurais pu prendre Kimblee !_

_Saphir : Kimblee, il aurait fait explosé le château rien que pour entendre le bruit que ça aurait fait !_

_Kimblee : Quelle bonne idée…_

_Saphir : Kim, si tu fais ça, je demande à tous les auteurs du monde de plus te mettre avec Greed !_

_Kimblee : Okey, je retire…_

_Le combat fut acharné…. Alors qu'Envy lui tirait les cheveux et que Roy… le chatouillait ?_

_Saphir : GREEED !_

_Edward : Oh… Elle n'est pas très contente_

_Greed : Je VEUX cette fin-là !_

_Saphir : Ben Greedounet... Tu n'as pas le choix… Soit cette fin-là mais pas de conte de Peau d'âne, soit ma fin à moi et en prime le conte de Peau d'âne lorsqu'il sera écrit !_

_Greed : Ok, t'as gagné…._

Bon… Le combat fut vraiment acharné ! Envy lançait d'énormes boules de feu et le prince Roy avait énormément de mal à les éviter ! Alors qu'il pensait sa fin arrivée… Les fées vinrent à son secours et terrassèrent le dragon – plutôt, Armstrong effraya Envy en faisant sa technique de dance apprise de génération en génération dans la famille Armstrong – et ouvrirent une brèche à travers les tas de rosiers. Al en pleurait de rage… Jusqu'à ce qu'un chat tout blanc et noir croise sa route… Dans un « KAWAII » bien retenti, il s'empara du chat et fila à grande vitesse vers son palais… Histoire qu'on ne lui tue pas le choix non plus !

Roy atteignit le château en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire : Nabot !

_Edward : Bordel de merde, vous allez arrêtez avec ça, oui ?_

_Saphir : Ed….. ARRETE DE SALOPER MES HISTOIRES !  
>Ed : TES CONTES, ILS SONT A CHIER D'ABORD !<br>Saphir : ….._

_Al : Oh ohhhh… Félicitations Nii-san…_

_Edward : … Oh merde... Désolée, hey, ne pleure pas !_

_Saphir : Ed… Je te déteste !_

_Edward : …. Dé… Désolé, je voulais pas dire ça ! Elles sont super tes histoires, j'étais juste de mauvaise humeur et... Et…_

_Saphir : … Okey, je te pardonne !_

_Edward (Très étonné) : Tu… Tu me pardonnes ? _

_Saphir : Je t'aime trop pour te détester !_

_Edward(Rougit) : …._

_Roy : Je dois en être jaloux ou pas ?_

_Edward : Nan parce que j'aime que toi !... (Rougit encore plus)_

_Roy : …. (Rougit à son tour)_

Roy gravit les marches et, après avoir atteint la plus haute tour, trouva la plus belle créature qu'il eut de voir de toute sa vie… Le jeune prince blond était allongé dans un lit à baldaquin. Ses longs cheveux dorés étaient éparpillés tel un soleil sur le coussin… Il était magnifique… Roy sentait battre son cœur à toute allure. Il s'approcha prudemment et, tel dans les plus beaux films d'amour, il se pencha et déposa un léger baiser. Le blond ouvrit doucement ses yeux, dévoilant deux orbes d'or pur qui le fixèrent intensément.

Edward se demandait qui était ce charmant homme qui se trouvait en face de lui : des cheveux noirs, des yeux d'un onyx profond et une peau pâle lui donnaient un charme fou.

-« Qui... Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda doucement le bond.

-« Je suis le prince Roy du royaume voisin ! Et vous ? »

-« Je suis le prince Edward… De ce royaume-ci ! » Fit doucement Ed, un léger sourire flottant sur son visage.

Cette remarque fit sourire Roy qui, devant cette bouille attendrissante, ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser encore... Baiser auquel le blond répondit avidement et baiser qui devint plus passionné, plus….

_Saphir : tttt… Pas de lemon ! Vous n'avez pas honte de vous donner en spectacle ?_

_Roy, tenant Ed : Et alors ?_

_Ed : C'est vrai quoi !_

_Saphir : Le rating de cette fic n'est ni M ni T ! Le max que je lui donne, c'est K+_

_Roy et Ed : Fait chier…_

_Saphir : J'vous ai entendu ! Bref, on reprend !_

Le brun tendit la main au blond pour l'aider à s'extraire du lit. Le prince Edward dut s'appuyer sur Roy pour marcher – dormir cent ans laisse plus de séquelles qu'on ne pourrait le croire – et, ensemble, ils descendirent de la tour et se dirigèrent vers la salle du trône où, la malédiction rompue, le Roi et la Reine s'éveillèrent suivis de près de tout le personnel du château.

MORAL de cette histoire ?

Le lit à baldaquin, c'est bien…Mais pour dormir cent ans, c'est à revoir !


	3. Conte 3

Peau d'âne

_Greed : Yes !_

_Saphir : Content Greedounet ?_

_Greed : Ah oui, alors ! Muahahahaha !_

_Saphir : Il nous fait quoi là ? _

_Kimbley : Son avidité a encore été comblée… Il pète des câbles dans ces cas-là._

_Saphir : … Ah… Et y a pas moyen de l'arrêter là ?_

_Kimbley : Si…._

_Saphir : Et ?_

_Kimbley : Et quoi ?_

_Saphir : … Ben, t'attends quoi ?_

_Kimbley : Le beau temps._

_Saphir : On est en Belgique, ici, tu vas devoir attendre la semaine prochaine pour le beau temps._

_Kimbley : …. Ah…. Bon, ben pas le choix !_

_BAOUM !_

_Dolchatte : Bon sang... Et qui va devoir nettoyer tout ça ? C'est MOI ! _

Il était une fois… Dans le beau Royaume d'Amestris… Un roi vieux de quatre cent ans mais qui possédait un physique d'un homme de quarante voire quarante-cinq ans… Il était seul et fort désappointé mais un jour il rencontra l'amour… Et il l'épousa le lendemain ! Cette femme dont il s'était épris s'appelait Trisha !

Le mariage se déroulait super bien… Le Roi et son épouse arrivèrent ensuite devant la cousine de celui-ci qui ne semblait ravie d'une telle union !

_Edward : Tu m'étonnes ! Ma mère ne mérite pas d'épouser un tel bâtard !_

_Trisha : Edward ! Soit respectueux envers ton père !_

_Saphir : Wai, ben en attendant, s'il ne l'avait pas épousé, tu ne serais même pas né ! Et pas de grand amûûûûr avec Royounet !_

_Edward+Roy : Cette fille est folle alliée…_

-« Que se passe-t-il chère cousine ? Vous ne semblez pas particulièrement heureuse en ce jour de fête ! » Questionna Hohenheim.

-« C'est que… Cher cousin... Votre épouse est d'une telle beauté ! J'en ai le souffle coupé ! » Répondit Dante en grinçant légèrement des dents.

-« Sur qu'à côté de vous… » Se moqua le Roi.

-« Voyons, mon amour, ne dites pas de telles choses ! C'est assez blessant ! » Rétorqua doucement Trisha.

La Dante, elle, en bouillonnait de rage. Comment son cousin osait-il se moquer d'elle ? Elle était bien plus belle que cette pimbêche ! Lorsque celui-ci et son affreuse femme qui lui servait d'épouse trouvèrent dans tous les cadeaux amenés, un âne… Elle ricana bien d'un tel affront et trouvait dommage que la personne ne s'en soit pas dénoncer… Elle l'aurait félicité sur le champ : la tête de son cousin était à hurler de rire. Elle sortit quand même du palais, hurlant tellement de rire qu'elle se prit trois râteaux et en vint même à rater les marches menant à l'extérieur du château – quand on est stupide à la naissance, on l'est pour la vie dixit Pride – et fit soudain sa rencontre fatidique avec un étrange personnage enroulé dans une cape noire tout aussi bizarre que la personne qu'elle recouvrait.

_Pride : Pourquoi ?_

_Saphir : Pourquoi quoi ?_

_Pride : Pourquoi un tel supplice ? Je n'avais encore jamais vu ça !_

_Saphir : Vu quoi ?_

_Pride : Et bien, CA !_

_Saphir : Mais CA quoi ?_

_Pride : …. Elle me prend pour un con…_

_Saphir : Mwaaaa ? Mais naaan ! (visage d'ange)_

_Edward : Je compatis dans ta douleur Pride !_

_Pride : Merci…_

-« T'es qui toi ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un air vraiment con.

-« Muahahahaha ! Je suis Balthazar le nécromant ! Muahahahaha ! Je suis un puissant magicien et je viens t'offrir mon aide pour t'aider à devenir la Reine d'Amestris ! » Lui répondit Pride – car c'est bien lui ! –.

-« … Ah…. » Répondit-elle d'un air encore plus con – si c'est possible ! –.

-« Parfaitement ! En échange d'une initiation, pendant laquelle tu devras disparaître de la circulation pendant dix-huit ans, je t'apprendrais tous les pouvoirs magiques nécessaires à la réussite de ton horrible dessein ! »

-« …. Je fais de l'Alchimie sans cercle ! » S'indigna Dante qui, visiblement, n'avait pas lu le script.

_Saphir : Quelle conne._

_Edward : Je ne te le fais pas dire…_

_Roy : Bah, au moins, t'as pas besoin de faire cramer tes derniers neurones pour détourner le conte en nawak…_

_Saphir : Ca veut dire quoi ça ?_

_Edward : Exactement ce que ça veut dire !_

_Saphir : …._

Bref… Après un bon coup de pied bien placé de la part de l'auteur, notre Dante accepte la proposition de Balthazar et comme l'auteur est une grosse fainéante – et que vous commencez à en avoir l'habitude – qui possède sa PROPRE machine à remonter le temps – GNIARK –, elle va avancer le temps de dix-huit ans plus tard et constate avec joie que cette fois-ci, la femme de ménage est passée… Bref, on s'écarte du conte, là !

_Edward : Nan… Je n'avais pas remarqué ! Je viens de me péter la gueule en voulant rejoindre Roy à cause de ce BIP de BIP de BIP de carrelage de BIP !_

_Saphir : Tout doux la crevette ! _

_Edward : QUI DIS-TU QU'IL EST TELLEMENT PETIT QU'IL LUI FAUDRAIT DIX-HUIT ANS POUR GAGNER UN CENTIMETRE ?_

_Al : Nii-san… Elle n'a pas dit tout ça !_

Dans les palais du jardin… Euh nan… Dans le jardin du palais !

_Edward : … _

_Saphir : Oh, c'est bon, ça arrive à tout le monde de se tromper !_

_Roy : Ahhhh, les blondes !_

_Saphir : …..… T'insultes Ed aussi, là !_

_Edward : …._

_Roy : Euh… Edo ? _

_Edward : QUI DIS-TU QU'IL EST TELLEMENT PETIT QUE LE FAIT QU'IL SOIT BLOND LE REND ENCORE PLUS INSIGNIFIANT ?_

_Saphir : Que viens faire sa taille dans cette histoire ?_

_Roy : Si je le savais… _

Bref… Notre jeune prince, fêtant aujourd'hui ses dix-huit automnes – le Edo, il est d'Octobre – tenaient en ses mains une assiette couverte de cenz d'or… Que l'âne apportait chaque matin car oui, mesdames et messieurs, l'âne du fameux mariage… Il est magique et tous les matins, il excrète des cenz d'or et non du crottin ! Incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? Perso, je comprends maintenant quand ma mère me dit que l'argent, c'est sale !

Enfin… Dante refit son apparition dans un crashé vol plané spectaculaire et tel un chat, elle se retrouva sur ses pattes !

_Al : Un chat ? Où ça ? MINOUUU !_

_Edward : Alphonse… C'était une expression !_

_Al : … Ah…_

-« Chère cousine… Où étiez-vous donc passé durant ses dix-huit dernières années ? » Demanda le Roi qui, visiblement, s'en foutait un peu qu'elle soit là ou pas… Vive les liens familiaux, je vous le dis !

-« Et bien, cousin, l'on peut dire que j'étais partie pour un voyage initiatique ! Je vois que beaucoup de choses ont changé… » Lança-t-elle en toisant hargneusement le jeune blond qui se cacha vite fait derrière sa mère : c'est qu'elle était plutôt moche la cousine de son père !

Le soir même… Dans les oubliettes du château, la timbrée – telle était son surnom officielle – avait sorti sa boule de cristal personnelle et invoquait Balthazar afin de commencer ses sombres desseins. Seulement voilà : elle se trompa deux fois de numéro – on comprend maintenant pourquoi les policiers nous envoient souvent balader – et comme le dit ce dicton « jamais deux sans trois », elle se trompa encore une fois avant d'enfin parvenir à composer le bon numéro ! Bref… Ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est que Glutonny regarde bizarrement l'auteur depuis le début : Oui, ça ne fait PAS partie du conte mais il me fait flipper !

La Dante, qui s'imaginait déjà devenir Reine, elle envoya un vent de mort sur la Reine Trisha qui en trois jours, mourut et rendit son dernier soupir dans sa célèbre réplique : Promettez-moi de vous remarier… Avec une femme qui sera plus belle et plus vertueuse que moi !

Bien jolie la Reine qu'elle était… Elle n'en était pas moins modeste ! Bref, il s'agit de THE réplique qui a déclenché toute l'histoire, on ne peut pas y couper !

Quelques jours plus tard, le Roi annonce à tout le monde qu'il épousera son propre fils… Car personne, à part son fils, dans le Royaume n'est plus beau ni plus vertueux que feu sa chère et tendre Trisha !

Edward, après lui avoir donné plusieurs coups de poing dans la gueule, histoire de lui remettre les idées en place, doit bien admettre que cette fois, son père est cinglé pour de bon ! Est-ce que tous les coups qu'il lui aurait donnés tout au long de ces années lui auraient déjà pété tous ses neurones ? Mauvais point, ça… Et encore un point en moins sachant qu'il avait oublié le script et qu'il savait plus ce qu'il devait faire… Ouais, c'est l'auteur qui va par être très contente !

_Saphir : Et comment ! Mais c'est quoi ces empotés qui lisent pas leurs scripts ?_

_Edward : Je l'ai lu ! J'ai juste... oublié… (Yeux de chibi)_

_Saphir : …. Okey, ce n'est pas grave ! Tiens, je donne une journée de libre à tout le monde en attendant qu'Edo réapprenne son texte… Et toi, arrête de regarder tout le monde avec ses yeux, là ! Les auteurs arrivent jamais à te disputer ! _

_Edward : … C'est le but…_

_Saphir : T'as dit quoi ?_

_Edward : J'ai dit : j'ai fait tomber le script, zut !_

_Saphir : … Ah… (S'éloigne)_

_Edward : Hinhin…_

Edward, cette fois, connaît son script et maintenant, il court voir sa bonne marraine, la fée Lila… Qui se trouve en fait être Alphonse. Après des bêtises du genre : « Et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans du papier d'Alu ! » - « Ah bon ? Je pensais que c'était le castor » ou encore « Greed, d'abord, il va se marier avec Kimbley », Al lui donna enfin le mot d'ordre à faire pour faire tomber les projets de son bâtard de père à l'eau.

Edward demanda donc à son père un automail pour bras droit couleur du temps – Comment ça ? Je n'ai pas précisé qu'il avait un automail ? – et il l'obtint… Un point pour Hohenheim, zéro pour Edward ! Alphonse lui susurra à nouveau une idée et Edward demanda donc à son père un automail pour bras droit couleur de la lune… Et il l'obtint ! Deux points pour Hohenheim et zéro pour Edward. Pour finir, à court d'idée, Edward lui demanda à nouveau un automail pour bras droit mais couleur du soleil… et il l'obtint aussi ! Hurlant de rage, après avoir cogné tous les gardes qui passaient dans son champ de vision et s'être ramassé un râteau du jardinier du palais qui trainait dans le jardin – et après avoir bousillé le jardinier en question – notre Edo, il retourna voir Alphonse… En espérant pour sa santé que la prochaine idée de celui-ci sera la bonne !

-« Je sais ! Demande-lui la peau de l'âne ! » S'écria Al.

-« Mais c'est horrible ! Je ne peux pas faire ça ! » S'offusqua Edward.

-« Réfléchis ! Cet âne apporte la prospérité au Royaume en déposant chaque matin, sur son lit, des cenz d'or… Il faudrait être complètement barge pour le sacrifier, même pour épouser son propre fils ! » Rétorqua Al, en faisant le poseur du malin qui sait tout sur tout… avant de se ramasser comme un con en marchant sur des billes.

-« Ah ouais... Pas bête ! » Réfléchit Edward qui accepta vite l'idée et retourna vite au palais la balancer dans sa gueule… Le bâtard, il sera bien obligé de renoncer à ce projet !

Le lendemain, le Edward, il eut la désagréable surprise de se réveiller avec la peau de l'âne au pied de son lit. Effaré, il coursa jusque chez sa marraine la fée lui apprendre l'atrocité. Sachant désormais qu'il était peine perdue de continuer à se battre face à l'amour aveugle qu'éprouvait Hohenheim envers son fils, Al lui mit la peau de l'âne sur le jeune prince en lui faisant promettre de quitter le Royaume au plus vite et que, foi de Al, il trouverait le moyen de débarrasser le Roi d'Amestris de sa folie – c'était de la magie noire où il ne s'appelait plus la fée des lilas !

_Edward : Cette histoire devient vraiment n'importe quoi…_

_Saphir : Edo, ne râle pas ! Je te promets que cette fic aura un rating T !_

_Edward : Yes !_

_Saphir : Et après, c'est moi qu'on traite de perverse… _

Les mois passèrent et Edward, après avoir cru sa fin venir en se retrouvant dans le désert de l'Est, avait atteint le grand et prospère Royaume de Xing – c'est vrai qu'une peau d'âne en plein désert… - et, dans une grande inspiration, il se prépara mentalement à la nouvelle vie qu'il allait à voir… En espérant que les Xingiens ne soient pas aussi durs que les habitants d'Amestris ne l'avaient été avec lui lorsqu'il avait traversé les villages sous sa peau d'âne !

Il réussit à trouver du travail comme fille de ferme – les fermiers l'avaient pris pour une fille, ça l'avait fait beugler de rage mais après, il s'était dit que c'était mieux que rien !

_Edward : Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de fille ? Même que j'ai une peau d'âne sur moi, ça se voit que je suis un garçon ! _

_Saphir : La peau d'âne te recouvre entièrement… On ne voit donc pas les vêtements que tu portes et de plus… La seule chose que ces pauvres villageois peuvent voir sont ton visage – et donc tes sublimes yeux d'or – et tes longs cheveux blond alors excuse-moi mais déjà avec le physique efféminé que tu te paies…._

_Edward : QUI DIS-QU'IL EST TELLEMENT PETIT QU'ON LE CONFOND SOUVENT AVEC UNE FILLE ?_

_Saphir : … _

_Roy : Allons, Edo… T'es chibi kawaii comme ça !... oh merde…. _

_Edward : QUI DIS-TU QU'IL EST TELLEMENT PETIT QU'IL RESSEMBLE A UNE POUPEE DE PROCELAINE ?_

_Roy : … _

Deux mois plus, malgré la vie rude qu'il menait, Edward s'en sortait bien et espérait chaque jour de pouvoir rentrer chez lui… Que la folie de son bâtard de père se soit calmée, quoi ! Un jour, il reçut une journée de libre de la part des fermiers : « C'est qu'il travaille dur le petiot ! » avait prétexté la femme à son mari, ne manquant pas de faire beugler de rage le jeune homme – car oui, ils avaient enfin compris que c'étaient un homme et c'étaient bien les seuls !

Notre prince partit donc visiter la forêt environnant et tomba sur un lac d'une beauté à couper le souffle : Il se jure d'en mémoriser le tracé et d'en faire son endroit préféré, son lieu de détente. Après s'être assuré que personne n'étaient dans les environs, il retira sa peau d'âne afin d'avoir moins chaud : Xing était, au contraire d'Amestris, un pays chaud et humide… Digne d'une forêt tropicale !

_Hughes : Hey, l'auteur... La forêt où se trouve Edo EST une forêt tropicale !_

_Saphir : Tiens, t'es là toi !_

_Hughes : Tu pourrais au moins réagir à ce que je te dis… _

_Saphir : Montre-moi les photos de ta fille et on n'en parle plus !_

_Hughes : …. CA MARCHE ! Regaaaarde, là, elle est à la mer dans son jôôôliii maillot de bain rooose ! N'est-elle pas ultra mignonne ?_

_Saphir : Elle sera un mannequin célèbre un jour, j'en suis sûre !_

_Hughes : Rohhhh… Mais c'est ce que je n'arrête pas de répéter à tout le moooonde ! Heureusement que t'es là, toi !_

_Saphir : Mais de rien !_

Seulement, ce qu'Edo ne savait pas… C'est que le prince du Royaume de Xing aimait venir se ressourcer près de ce lac ! Et lorsque le dit prince vit Edo, ce fut le coup de foudre ! Il repartit tout aussi discrètement qu'il était venu et rentra chez lui, l'image de cet ange blond aux yeux couleur du soleil dans la tête… Il en vint même à se prendre toutes les portes de toutes les salles qu'il devait traverser – ainsi qu'à se ramasser dans tous les escaliers – avant de pouvoir atteindre sa chambre et tout cela, mesdames et messieurs, sans se blesser une seule fois : applaudissez bien fort s'il vous plait !

-« Docteur, je vous prie ! Dites-moi de quelle maladie souffre-t-il ! » Demanda la Reine, inquiète.

-« C'est une maladie grave : la maladie d'amour ! » Diagnostiqua celui-ci – naaan, personne n'avait deviné ! Les médecins, je vous jure !

-« En guérit-on ? » S'inquiéta la Reine.

-« Très difficilement, Votre Majesté ! Le moyen le plus efficace est qu'il se marie ! »

-« Roy, mon fils, avez-vous entendu ? Il vous faut vous marier ! »

Le prince Roy – qui ne l'avait pas deviné – se releva immédiatement. Après avoir béni sa mère de cette idée brillantissime, il fila vers les écuries et, sur son destrier…. Il se cassa la gueule !

_Edward : T'as jamais appris à monter à cheval ou quoi ? _

_Roy : Si…_

_Edward : Ben alors ? Tu nous as fait quoi là ?_

_Roy : J'étais tellement pressé pour... Mmh… Pour te rejoindre que j'ai pris trop d'élan et je suis passé de l'autre côté…_

_Edward : … _

_Saphir : Ahhhh, passion, quand tu nous tiens ! _

Après avoir remonté difficilement – une chute, ça fait toujours très mal – et avoir enfin parvenu à tenir en équilibre sur son cheval…. Gris – ne cherchons pas à comprendre – il fila en direction du lac… Là où l'ange lui était apparu pour la première fois… Non sans se prendre une branche d'arbre dans la gueule au passage !

Lorsqu'il arrive au lac... Il ne vit rien si ce n'est un souillon habillé d'une affreuse peau d'âne. Déçu, il s'apprêta à faire demi-tour lorsqu'une lumière l'aveugla. Lorsqu'il put enfin rouvrir les yeux… Une fée plutôt étrange avait fait son apparition devant Peau d'âne.

-« Edward… J'ai enfin compris ce qu'il se passait avec ton père, le Roi ! » S'écria de joie la fée des lilas… Alphonse quoi !

Peau d'âne est le fils d'un Roi ? Roy se demandait bien de qui pouvait-on se moquer. Soudain, le Edward en question retira sa peau d'âne et Roy n'en cru pas ses yeux : il était là… Comment avait-il pu se laisser avoir de la sorte ?

-« Je t'écoute ! » Fit calmement celui-ci et d'une voix si douce… Que Roy cru l'avoir rêvé.

-« Il s'agit de ta tante, la cousine de ton père ! C'est elle qui, à l'aide de magie diabolique, à tout manigancé : la mort de ta mère et la passion brutale de ton père envers toi ! »

-« N'y a-t-il pas un moyen de briser ces sortilèges ? » Demanda Edward.

-« Hélas, pour ta mère, il n'y a aucun moyen ! Cependant, pour ton père, il te suffit de trouver ton âme sœur et de te marier avec ! »

Edward se posait bien des questions. Son âme sœur ? Mais comment le trouver ? Oui, vous avez bien lu : « Mais comment le trouver ? » car oui, chers lecteur, le prince Edward Elric était gay ! Ca vous choque ? Pas autant que moi, pas autant que moi !

Soudain, notre petit blondinet…

_Edward : QUI DIS-TU QU'IL EST TELLEMENT PETIT QU'IL AURAIT SA PLACE CHEZ LES SCHTROMPFS ?_

_Saphir : Tiens, tu connais les schtroumfs, toi ?_

_Edward : LA N'EST PAS LA QUESTION !_

_Roy (embrasse son blond) : Elle te provoque fait pas attention !_

_Edward : Elle fait chier c'te auteur de mes deux !_

_Saphir : Du calme les tourtereaux, il se pourrait bien que je change le Rating jusqu'au niveau le plus bas !_

_Edward+Roy : Tu n'oserais pas ?_

_Saphir : Vous m'en pensez pas capable ? _

_Edward+Roy : Nan, nan… On n'a jamais dit ça ! _

… Il entendit des bruits des pas et se tourna, près à l'attaque en cas de danger ! Seulement, il resta sur le cul de l'apparition qui se déroulait sous ses yeux : Un homme aux cheveux noirs, aux yeux d'un onyx si profond et une peau si pâle… En un mot : sublime ! Ils se regardèrent profondément dans les yeux et Edward ne put s'empêcher de rougir comme le puceau qu'il était !

_Edward : Nan, mais ce n'est pas un peu fini tout ça ?_

_Saphir : Je ne fais que commencer ! _

_Edward : Pitié… Qu'un auteur plus clément vienne me sauver ! _

-« Comment vous appelez-vous ? » Réussit à articuler tant bien que mal Edward – Noter qu'ici, le diction « l'amour rend aveugle » prend tout son sens ! Edward ne se méfit pas de Roy alors que c'est la première fois qu'il le voit !

-« Je suis le prince Roy Mustang du Royaume de Xing » Fit doucement celui-ci, caressant tendrement la joue du blond qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir à nouveau. « Et vous ? »

-« Ed… Edward Elric, prince du Royaume d'Amestris » Rougit-il, abaissant son visage pour cacher ses rougeurs.

-« Ainsi, c'est toi… Ton père te fait rechercher dans tous les Royaumes, le sais-tu ? »

-« Oui… Mais c'est une longue et pénible histoire… »

Edward et sa marraine la fée des Lilas lui racontèrent l'histoire depuis le début. Roy promit de les aider du mieux qu'il put. Alphonse lui demanda s'il aimait Edward sincèrement… Ce à quoi il répondit affirmativement et sans aucune hésitation ! Alphonse déclara alors que le sortilège se briserait dès qu'ils seraient mariés – noter le rouge qu'arbore Ed en cet instant – mais ce qu'il ne savait pas… C'est que la folle de Dante les espionnait et hurla de rage que le nabot blond ait trouvé son âme sœur : ses desseins étaient menacés ! Elle voulut invoquer alors la puissance pure des ténèbres et ignora les recommandations de Balthazar comme quoi l'amour des deux princes était bien trop pure et elle verrait son sort se retourner contre elle ! Etait-elle blonde à l'origine ? Voilà la question que tous se posent en cet instant : elle a ignoré les conseils de Balthazar, a quand même invoqué la puissance pure des ténèbres et s'est évidement vu son sort se retourner contre elle et disparut dans le néant cosmique ! Nan, je ne divague pas sur Star Wars !

Pour terminer : Edward et Roy se marièrent sur le champ et Edward se fit une joie de tabasser son père lorsque celui-ci ramena ses fesses à Xing suite à l'annonce du mariage de son fils pour se faire pardonner de tout ce qui s'était passé ! Pour le pardon, ce n'était pas gagner !

Roy et Ed filèrent ensuite ni vu ni connu vers leur chambre commune et s'en suivirent alors une longue nuit endiablé… J'entends tout d'ici, moi... Pas vous ?

FIN

_Saphir : Alors Greed… Heureux ?_

_Greed : Et comment ! MUAHAHAHAHAHA !_

_Saphir : … Kimbley !_

_Kimbley : Me voilà !_

_BAOUM_

_Kimbley : On est calmé maintenant ?_

_Greed : … Oui… VIENS FAIRE UN CÂLIN KIM-KIM !_

_BAOUM_

_Kimbley : J'espère que t'es calmé maintenant !_

Saphir : Review please !


	4. Conte 4

Le Blondinet et le Noiraud !

_Edward : Bon sang, vu la nawakacité des trois derniers contes, je crains le pire…_

_Saphir : La nawa… Quoi ?_

_Edward : … _

_Al : C'est un mot que Nii-san vient d'inventer ! En clair, tes trois derniers contes, ils étaient déjà du n'importe quoi alors pour celui-là…_

_Saphir : La confiance règne_

Bref, il était une fois, au royaume de Xing – histoire de changer du royaume d'Amestris – ou plutôt, dans un charmant village de Xing dont le nom est si compliqué qu'au bout d'une heure, l'auteur a laissé tomber…

_Edward : … _

_Saphir : Quoi encore ? _

_Edward : Je sens mal ce conte…_

_Saphir : Rohh, mais tu vas avoir une scène tout meugnonne avec ton Roy !_

_Edward : La, tu piques ma curiosité ! C'est quoi, c'est quoi ?_

_Saphir : On dirait un vrai gamin !_

_Edward : QUI DIS-TU QU'IL EST TELLEMENT PETIT QU'IL LUI FAUDRAIT UNE ECHELLE POUR ATTEINDRE UNE HAUTEUR D'UN CENTIMETRE ?_

_Saphir : Si mes contes sont nawak, on peut en dire autant de tes répliques !_

Bref, dans ce charmant petit village, vivait un couple de jeune marié, Hohenheim et Trisha Elric. Au royaume de Xing, c'était en ce moment la fête de noël et pour faire plaisir à son épouse, il lui fit cadeau d'un jeune Alchimiste d'Etat de quinze ans… Le FullMetal Alchemist… Qui devint désormais Edward Elric. Pourquoi FullMetal ? Parce qu'il avait des mécagreffes, pardi !

_Edward : Depuis quand on trouve des Alchimistes d'Etats dans des grandes surfaces ?_

_Saphir : Depuis que j'ai commencé à parodier les contes de Disney et autres !_

_Edward : Je me disais aussi…_

Bref, ils formaient une famille vraiment heureuse si on oubliait la tendance d'Edward à vouloir casser la gueule à Hoho… Le vendeur avait prévenu celui-ci que cet alchimiste-là, il détestait les pères de famille… Il aurait du écouter ! Edward avait même fini par se faire de brave amis : Maes, le spécialiste de la pêche aux infos, et enfin, Alex Louis Armstrong, l'Alchimiste au bras puissant, qui se vantait sans arrêt de différentes techniques apprises de génération en génération dans la famille Armstrong ! Edward pensait être heureux ainsi… Jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne que maman Trisha, elle allait avoir un bébé ! Curieux, il courut se renseigner auprès de ses deux braves amis.

-« Un bébé… C'est a-do-ra-ble ! Ca apporte une nouvelle joie dans la famille ! » Lui répondit Maes.

-« Les bébés, on s'y connaît dans la famille ! Veux-tu que je t'enseigne les techniques ancestrales de ma famille pour bien s'occuper d'un bébé ? » Demanda Armstrong, tout en retirant sa chemise et dévoilant ses gros muscles.

Edo apprit donc que premièrement, les bébés étaient adorables, deuxièmement, qu'il y a allait y avoir plus d'animation dans la maison et troisièmement… Qu'il fallait qu'il évite d'appeler Armstrong pour des conseils ! Plongé dans la discussion avec ses amis, notre beau blondinet ne vit pas le magnifique noiraud aux yeux Onyx qui s'approchait… Par contre, lui, le vit : un beau petit blondinet aux yeux dorés comme le soleil ! Et il avait entendu – innocemment – leur discussion et ne put s'empêcher de répliquer !

-« Et ce n'est que lé début ! Tu verras, dès que le bambin sera né, tu iras aux oubliettes ! Ils ne feront plus attention à toi et toi, pour attirer leur attention, tu feras des bêtises mais eux… pour te remercier et se faire pardonner de t'oublier… ils t'enchaineront dehors ! Et oui, quand bébé emménage, l'alchimiste déménage !»

Cette remarque eut tôt fait de refroidir la joie du blondinet qui se retourna afin de demander à l'inconnu s'il ne se moquait pas de lui… Et il s'évanouit sous l'apparition ! Des yeux d'un onyx profond, des cheveux noirs en bataille, une peau pâle, un charisme superbe : l'homme parfait !

-« Tiens... Il lui arrive quoi au microbe ? » Questionna le nouveau venu.

-« QUI DIS-TU QU'IL EST TELLEMENT PETIT QUE MEME LES MICROBES SONT PLUS GRANDS QUE LUI ? » Hurla Edward, se réveillant d'un coup

-« Roy Mustang, le Flame Alchemist, pour te servir, blondinet ! » Salua le brun avec un sourire trop sexy.

Ce sourire trop sexy provoqua un rougissement brutal chez le blondinet qui, décidément, trouvait que ce type était super bien foutu et qu'il aimerait le…

_Saphir : EDO ! RENDS-MOI CE SCRIPT IMMEDIATEMENT !_

_Edward : Pff... Elle n'est pas marrante…_

_Saphir : Ce conte n'est pas un M mais un K+ !_

Bref... Les mois passèrent et un jour, la famille Elric se retrouva avec un quatrième membre : Alphonse. Ce bébé était A-DO-RA-BLE ! Mais bien évidemment, un bébé n'arrivant jamais seul, les ennuis commencèrent pour notre blondinet. Tout commença lorsque Maman et Papa partirent en voyage se reposer quelques temps. Ils filèrent le bébé et Edward à leur tante, Riza, qui était toujours accompagné de son chien... Black Hayate ! Tout d'abord, alors qu'Edo voulait s'approcher pour voir le bébé, elle lui fila une gifle pour le faire déguerpir – les Alchimistes d'Etats sont mauvais pour la santé des petits !, avait-elle dit – mais bien évidemment, ca a ensuite empiré pour le blond ! Une fois, il s'est fait engueuler à la place de Black Hayate, qui avait voulu mordre le bébé. Edward était arrivé et toute la chambre avait fini sans dessus dessous : Edward s'était fait disputer et Riza l'emmena dans un magasin, à la recherche d'une muselière.

_Edward : … Muselière pour alchimiste, hein ?_

_Saphir : Que vas-tu donc encore trouver à dire ?_

_Edward : … J'en ai marre d'essayer de te comprendre ! T'es trop zarb comme fillette !_

_Saphir : Fillette ? J'ai dix-huit dans moins d'une semaine d'abord ! Espèce de nabot décongelé !_

_Edward : QUI DIS-TU QU'IL EST TELLEMENT PETIT QU'IL EST ENCORE PLUS PETIT QU'UN FLOCON DE NEIGE ?_

_Alphonse : Non mais ce n'est pas un peu fini vous deux ?_

_Edward et Saphir : C'est elle/lui qui a commencé !_

_Alphonse : … _

Lorsque la muselière lui fut placée de force, effaré, Edo mit le magasin sans dessus dessous avant de s'échapper sous les hurlements d'une Riza en colère qui lui promettait un troisième trou !

_Edward : Ose répéter que cette fic est K!_

_Saphir : Oh c'est bon ! La, je mets T ! T'es content ?_

_Alphonse : Avoir Nii-san à s'occuper, c'est déjà énorme… Mais depuis qu'elle s'est mise à écrire des fics sur nous... Ca me fait deux Nii-san à surveiller !_

_Saphir : Je suis une fille, moi ! _

_Alphonse : Elle est pareil que Nii-san... _

Edward tenta tant bien que mal de se repérer car, dans sa course effréné, il n'avait pas fait attention aux directions qu'il prenait – échapper à la colère hawkeyeresque était le plus important et nous le comprenons parfaitement – et maintenant, il se trouvait qu'il s'était COMPLETEMENT paumé ! Tout à coup… un tueur d'Alchimiste se présenta en face de lui… Et merde ! En plus de s'être paumé, notre Edo se retrouvait face à un ennemi mortel des Alchimistes d'Etat ! Alors qu'il se trouvait dans une situation critique, Edo fut sauvé par Roy qui, passant par-là et ayant tout vu de la scène, s'était lancé à la rescousse du blondinet qu'il ne voulait que personne touche à part lui, le Flame Alchemist ! Après l'avoir maintes et maintes fois remercié, le blondinet suivit Roy qui l'emmena dans un zoo pour le libérer de sa muselière. Après y être entré en faisant passé le garde et un passant pour des bourriques – Edo avait énormément rit et ça avait fait plaisir au brun – ils se dirigèrent vers une première cage qui contenait un spécimen rarissime : l'alchimiste écarlate !

_Kimbley : Boum boum ! Hinhin…_

_Edward : … Maman…_

_Roy : T'inquiètes Edo, je suis là !_

Roy eut juste le temps d'extirper son blondinet avant que celui-ci ne voie sa tasse explosée par les mains dangeresques de Kimbley. Ayant encore du mal à reprendre leur respiration, ils se dirigèrent vers une cage moins dangereuse qui contenait cependant l'hêtre le plus avide qu'il soit : L'Homonculus Greed !

-« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour votre service ? » Demanda simplement l'Homonculus, qui ne s'occupait que de ces doigts qu'il VOULAIT les plus beaux du zoo !

-« Nous aimerions que tu extirpes, uniquement si tu le peux cela va de soit, cette muselière qui gêne mon ami alchimiste ! » Répondit Roy.

Greed se leva et inspecta le jeune alchimiste blond qui, pas habitué pour un sous à toutes ces inspections, se mit à rougir comme une tomate bien mûre !

-« Mmh… Je NE VEUX PAS que ce bout de chou garde ça sur sa tête ! Ca ne lui va pas ! » S'écria Greed

_- Pour une fois qu'il ne veut pas quelque chose ! _Pensèrent toutes les chimères et alchimistes du Zoo – même Kimbley, c'est pour dire !

- « Par contre… Je VEUX cette muselière pour MOI et rien que MOI ! » » S'excita Greed.

-« Pas… Pas de problème, monsieur Greed. Elle sera à vous dès que vous me l'aurez retiré ! » Fit Edward, très timide devant cette bombe d'avidité.

Bref, comme convenu, Greed débarrassa Edo de cette saleté de muselière et la garda RIEN QUE POUR LUI – il lui en faut vraiment peu pour être heureux… Suffit juste de combler son avidité – et nos deux alchimistes quittèrent le zoo ni vu ni connu. Ils sa baladèrent tranquillement dans la ville, désirant l'un comme l'autre se connaître mieux. Arrivé au soir, Roy emmena Edo dans un magnifique resto italien et il leur fut servit, à la belle étoile, un unique plat de spaghettis sauce bolognaise qu'ils partagèrent à deux. On leur offrit même une douce et belle musique d'amour. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, ne se quittant pas du regard… Jusqu'à ce que l'un des musiciens ne se prenne le pied dans un des instruments présents et ne se cassent la gueule dans le plat de pâtes !

_Edward : Mais c'est quoi ce conte de mes deux ? Pour une fois qu'il y a une scène pareille… Pourquoi t'as tout gâché ?_

_Saphir : C'est ma vengeance pour m'avoir appelé fillette tout à l'heure ! Gniark !_

_Edward : …. Cruelle… (Part pleurer dans son coin)_

_Roy (prépare ses gants) : Comment oses-tu faire pleurer Edo ?_

_Saphir : JE SUIS DESOLEE ! Je répare ça tout de suite ! Mais range-moi ces gants ! _

Bref… Remise à zéro, s'il vous plait ! La douce musique d'amour raisonnait en leurs oreilles bien que trop occupés à se regarder l'un l'autre tout en mangeant. Tout à coup, ils prirent – par un pur hasard – le même spaghetti et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chacun au bout, ils s'échangèrent un tendre baiser que le blond, rouge de gène, interrompit vivement. Ils se sourirent timidement et notre beau brun emmena son blond faire une longue promenade au clair de lune qui se termina sous une tendre nuit d'amour pur !

_Roy : Je préfère ça !_

_Ed : … Pervers !_

_Roy : Bah quoi ?_

_Ed : « qui se termina sous une tendre nuit d'amour pur ! » Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends, hein ? Je ne suis pas naïf !_

_Roy : Ne viens pas me dire que ça ne t'a pas plus, amour._

_Ed : (rouge)…_

_Saphir : Ecouter, c'est bien beau tout ça ! Mais j'ai un conte à terminer moi ! Je ne tiens pas à me faire exploser par Kimbley ! Déjà que j'ai deux jours de retard sur la publication…_

Ils se réveillèrent le lendemain matin mais Edo, quand même inquiet pour sa famille, préféra rentrer. Roy lui proposa alors de s'amuser une dernière fois en allant jeter du papier toilette mouillé et des œufs pourris sur la maison de Archer le Hareng. Manque de pot, Archer les vit et réussit à capturer le blond dans leurs fuites. Tandis que le brun cherchait son blond partout, celui-ci était emmené à la prison des Alchimistes où il en apprit de bonnes sur le point faible du brun : les femmes par la gardienne de la prison et notamment celle qui le connaissait mieux que quiconque : sa meilleure amie Dragonna.

_Archer : Ce n'est pas bientôt fini, vos histories de Harengs ? C'était déjà suffisant avec l'autre, là…_

_Dragonna : Tu parles de moi ?_

_Saphir : Quand on n'aime pas quelqu'un, on le montre ! Hareng pourri !_

_Kimbley : Je peux l'exploser ?_

_Dragonna : Demande pas à moi, ce n'est pas moi qui ai le script._

_Kimbley : Saphir, dis, je peux l'exploser ?_

_Dragonna : On dirait Glutonny !_

_Saphir : Vas-y, je t'en prie…_

_BOUM_

_Kimbley : Hinhin…_

_Ed : Comme Greed, il en faut vraiment peux pour le rendre heureux !_

A son retour chez lui, Ed eut une discussion avec ses amis Maes et Armstrong. Il fut quelque peu réconforté sur ce qui lui arrivait ! En effet, à son retour de la prison des Alchimistes d'Etats, Edward s'était vu enchainé à sa niche, dehors.

_Ed : Je pensais qu'il n'y aurait pas plus pire que de me retrouver avec une muselière… Et bien, finalement si !_

_Saphir : Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches encore, toi ?_

_Ed : T'en as déjà vu, toi, des Alchimistes enchainés à une niche ?_

_Saphir : Vous êtes bien surnommés les chiens de l'armée, non ? Alors je ne vois pas où est le problème !_

_Ed : Je laisse tomber… Inutile de chercher à la comprendre !_

Lorsque Roy se pointa devant lui, Edward se déchaina comme il ne l'avait jamais fait et renvoya le brun trop sexy chez lui. Alors qu'il pensait avoir enfin un peu de tranquillité suite à la terrible expérience de la prison, Edward vit son ennemi juré, Envy, sous la forme d'un rat, tenté de s'infiltrer dans la chambre du bébé. Edward tenta par tous les moyens de l'en empêcher grâce à son alchimie mais enchainé comme il était, il ne put s'approcher plus et bien viser alors l'Homonculus en profita et rentra dans la chambre. Roy, alerté par les éclairs bleus produit par alchimie, revint sur ses pas et après que le blond lui eut expliqué la situation, il fonça dans la maison, espérant ne pas arriver trop tard. Tandis qu'Edward se débattait comme un diable pour se libérer, un terrible combat s'annonçait entre Envy et Roy. Les meubles furent renversé et également le berceau du bébé qui, réveillé, hurla de terreur, alertant la tante Riza qui rentra en trombe dans la chambre pour tomber sur un Edward penché sur le berceau renversé, à ses côtés, un alchimiste qu'elle ne connaissait pas et enfin, le pire, le bébé qui hurlait à cause de la chute qu'il avait fait.

Pensant qu'ils avaient effectués une bonne action, le blond et le brun se sourirent avant de se faire expulsé de façon incompréhensible. Roy se vit enfermer dans le placard et Ed, à la cave. Plus tard, alors que Hohenheim et Trisha revenaient de leurs vacances, la flamme était emmené direction la prison.

Après avoir expliqué la situation en montrant le cadavre d'Envy, Edward eut la permission d'aller rechercher le brun et à l'aide de ses amis Maes et Armstrong – à qui il lui avait fallu réexpliquer le tout pour qu'ils acceptent de venir l'aider – en mission pour la libération de Roy.

-« Vous allez voir ! Grace aux techniques ancestrales apprises de génération en génération dans la famille Armstrong, je vais vous le sortir de là ! » S'écria Armstrong, retirant sa chemise dévoilant ainsi sa musculature et des étoiles plein la tête.

Enormes gouttes mangas sur les temps d'Ed et Maes… On les comprend pourquoi ! Mais pour une fois, cela permit à quelque chose ! La camion qui passait par là par un pur hasard fut déconcerté par l'alchimiste au bras puissant et s'écrasa contre un arbre ! Edward en profita ainsi pour libérer son Flame et filer sous les étoiles en sa compagnie.

Ils vécurent heureux et eurent des faux jumeaux : Siam et Séléné.

FIN

_Saphir : Et on dit merci qui, Edo et Roy ?_

_Edo et Roy : Merci Dragonna de nous avoir prêté ces deux bouts de choux !_

_Saphir : Bravo ! Vous connaissez votre leçon par cœur ! Tenez, un su-sucre chacun !_

_Ed et Roy : …. ON T'A DEJA DIT QU'ON N'EST PAS DES CHIENS !_

_Saphir : Huhu…_


	5. Conte 5

Le livre de la jungle

Il était une fois… Dans la jungle tropicale, située à l'Est de Xing… Non, plutôt un petit village près de la forêt tropicale située à l'Est de Xing…

_Edward: Elle ne sait même plus ce qu'elle raconte…_

_Alphonse: Elle est bouleversée._

_Roy: Il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave?_

_Hughes: En faite, elle a eu une révélation en se levant, ce matin…_

_Edward: Et ?_

_Kimbley: Elle vient de se rendre compte qu'elle a eu dix-huit ans et qu'elle n'a jamais eu de petit ami!_

_Edward (Les yeux ronds) : …_

_Roy (Les yeux ronds aussi) : …_

_Saphir: Allez-y… Foutez-vous de moi! _

_Edward: Nan, on ne rigolera pas! Hein Roy ?_

_Roy (pouffe de rire dans son coin):… Quoi ?_

_Edward: … J'ai dit: on ne rigolera pas!_

_Roy: … Oui… C'est vrai… Tu as raison!_

_Saphir: Bon, je peux poursuivre, s'il vous plait?_

_Tous: On t'en prie! _

Bon alors…. Ah oui, j'en étais là! Dans ce petit village vivait un couple heureux. La femme venait d'avoir son deuxième enfant, prénommé Alphonse, les cheveux et les yeux blond brun comme son père. Quant au premier enfant, nommé Edward, il faisait la fierté de ses parents: des yeux et des cheveux dorés. Il était même la fierté des autres habitants du village qui ne cessaient de le vanter auprès de tous les étrangers qu'ils rencontraient! Un soir, il y eut un énorme incendie dans le village: des pillards étaient venus et avaient mis le feu après avoir mis le village sans dessus dessous. Ils étaient venus pour l'enfant doré mais manque de bol, celui-ci fut emmené à leurs nez et à leurs barbes par Riza, une panthère aussi noire que l'ébène. Inutile de vous signalez qu'autant les pillards que les villageois, ils en pleurèrent comme des madeleines durant des semaines entières!

_Edward: Je n'ai jamais vu autant de familiarité dans un conte!_

_Roy: Depuis le temps qu'on travaille avec elle, tu ne devrais même plus être surpris!_

_Edward: Juste… Mais elle arrive toujours à me surprendre!_

Quinze années passèrent depuis lors. L'enfant doré fut emmené dans une famille de loup et fut élevé comme tel! Mais vint alors le jour où la panthère Riza vint rechercher le blondinet! En effet, celui-ci se devait de retourner vivre chez les hommes: ordre du conseil des loups!

-«Mais euhhhh!» Protesta le jeune blond de seize ans (Bah oui! Il avait un an lorsqu'Al est né et qu'il a été emmené par Riza! Faites le compte! Un plus quinze nous donne bien seize)

-«Pas de protestation! Tu ne peux pas vivre comme un animal sauvage toute ta vie! Tu dois suivre ta vie en tant qu'être humain!» Sermonna sèchement Riza, une pointe de tristesse dans les yeux: c'est qu'elle l'aimait bien le petiot!

_Edward: QUI DIS-TU QU'IL EST TELLEMENT PETIT QU'IL EST ENCORE PLUS PETIT QU'UN GOSSE DE SIX ANS?_

_Saphir: … Toi! _

_Edward: RAAAHHH!_

_Saphir: Vocabulaire très diversifié! Mais on comprend… vu ta petite taille!_

_Edward: QUI DIS-TU MMMPH! (Se fait embrasser par Roy)_

_Roy: Laisse mon Edo tranquille! (Prépare ses gants)_

_Saphir: … Rohhhh, Si on peut plus rigoler maintenant! (Retourne à son conte)_

Ils se mirent en route et traversèrent des journées durant la terrible jungle. Ils arrivèrent alors dans une clairière et Edward demanda à se reposer… Il hurla plutôt. Fatiguée de ses cris, elle le lui promet… A condition qu'il arrête de hurler de sa voix de fille!

_Edward: De QUOI?_

_Saphir: C'est Roy qui a corrigée le script!_

_Roy (hurle de rire): MUAHAHAHA! Tu devrais voir ta tête, Edo!_

_Edward: Et toi, tu devrais voir la tienne une fois que j'en aurais fini avec toi! (se jette dessus)_

_Roy (déglutit et se sauve en hurlant): A L'AIDEUHHH!_

_Saphir: Bon, en attendant que ces deux imbéciles en terminent avec leur règlement de compte, je vais terminer mon conte! _

_Dolchatte: Wouarf, le jeu de mots débile!_

_Saphir: Couché le chien! _

_Dolchatte: …._

Notre Edo se reposait tranquillement, essayant de ne pas trop chantonner non plus: c'était déjà suffisamment humiliant comme ça que de se balader à moitié nu avec ses longs cheveux dorés lâchés! Tout à coups, un énorme ours se pointa en chantonnant la chanson connue de tous: _Il en faut peu pour être heureux!_

-«Lalala... Laaaalalalalaa! Lalalalalalala!» Chantonna Maes, déguisé en Baloo.

_Saphir: Maes… Tu me fais quoi, là? _

_Maes: Ben… T'as dit «chantonner»!_

_Saphir: … Autrement dit, tu as oublié la chanson!_

_Maes: Je me souviens juste du refrain !_

_Saphir (soupir): C'est déjà mieux que rien!_

-«Il en faut… PEU pour être heureux! Vraiment très peu pour être heureux! Il faut se satisfaire du nécessaire! Un peu d'eau fraîche et de verdure… Que nous prodigue la nature! Quelques rayons de miel et de soleil.» Chanta Maes… Avec un peu plus de convictions: Il faut dire que Riza est très persuasive avec ses deux neuf millimètres!

-«Qui êtes-vous?» Demanda l'enfant doré.

-«Je suis Maes... Euh Baloo, pour te servir!» Répondit Maes, un sourire goguenard collé au visage.

-«… C'est pas dans le script, ça…» Tiqua Edward, pas mal en rogne à cause du costume: ridicule!

-«… Je me suis tapé une cuite hier soir avec Roy…» Répondit simplement Hughes en se massant l'arrière de la tête avec un air con qui lui allait parfaitement bien.

-« Hah…» Répondit Edward, une goutte manga apparue sur son visage.

-«Bon… Ce n'est pas tout mais, d'après le script, je suis censé t'emmener loin de Riza, Te montrer la belle vie, puis toi tu seras enlevé par les chimpanzés et euh… Pourquoi il n'y a plus rien d'écrit après?» S'interloqua Maes face au script à moitié plein... Où à moitié vide? Bon sang, il ne se payera plus jamais de cuite la vieille d'un tournage!

-«Saphir ne sait plus ce qui se passe après… Elle compte sur l'impro!» Soupira Edward, se demandant ce qu'ils avaient fait au bon Dieu pour mériter un tel auteur… Oui, plein de choses!

_Saphir: Hey! _

_Edward: C'est la vérité! Et puis d'abord, C'est Envy qui a écrit cette partie-là! Alors ne me regarde pas comme ça avec tes yeux de tueurs!_

_Envy: …_

_Saphir: Envy…_

_Envy: Bon je vous laisse! A ciao le FullNabot et la petite miniature blonde et son mini dada à ses côtés!_

_Edward: QUI DIS-TU QU'IL EST TELLEMENT PETIT QU'IL EST ENCORE PLUS PETIT QU'UN CHEVAL MINIATURE?_

_Saphir: LAISSE MON POULAIN TRANQUILLE ET …. EUH… JE NE SUIS PAS PETITE D'ABORD!_

_Alphonse: Et après, ils hurlent qu'ils ne se ressemblent absolument pas comme deux gouttes d'eau…_

Bref… Maes part dans son délire et emmène Edo avec lui sous les yeux irrités de Riza, déguisée en Bagherra, et est tellement dans son tripe qu'il ne remarque pas que le blondinet vient de se faire emmené par l'une des nombreuses chimères de Greed… Déguisée en chimpanzé! Vous pensez qu'il n'y avait pas pire que la parodie du conte de la Belle et le Clochard? Attendez de voir….

Greed est le plus représentatif de l'avidité, n'est-ce pas? Quand il veut quelque chose… Ne passe-t-il donc pas par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables pour obtenir ce qu'il veut? N'est-ce pas le cas du Roi Louis dans sa quête de la maitrise du feu? Vous ne voyez toujours pas? Alors regarder!

-«Bonjour petit homme!» Lança Greed, déguisé en Roi Louis, envers le jeune blond.

-«QUI EST PETIT?» Hurla Edward, rouge de colère.

-«Certainement pas moi!» Rétorqua Greed, un sourire moqueur scotché aux lèvres.

Ce fut assez pour offusqué le jeune blond qui, ne trouvant rien à répartir, détourna la tête et préféra bouder dans son «petit» coin!

_Edward: Nan mais oh! Ce n'est pas un peu fini, oui?_

_Alphonse: Nii-san… Elle ne parlait pas de toi!_

_Edward: «préféra bouder dans son 'petit' coin!» Ce n'est pas sous-entendu, peut-être? Mille pétards!_

_Alphonse: Nii-san, sois poli!_

_Edward: Je serai poli si je le veux, d'abord!_

_Greed: Hey! C'est moi qui VEUX ici! Et je VEUX que Saphir continue son conte parce que je VEUX connaître la fin de l'histoire!_

_Saphir: Merci Greed !_

Bref, Edward lui demanda «aimablement» le pourquoi de son enlèvement – il fallait être sûre que la question avait également été comprise dans le coin le plus reculé d'Amestris, le pays voisin de Xing – et Greed lui répondit tout simplement qu'il voulait devenir un homme!

_Greed: …_

_Saphir: Ben, Greed, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?_

_Greed: Je suis vraiment obligé de chanter?_

_Saphir: Ben non mais… J'ai entendu Kimbley l'autre fois, il disait qu'il était impatient de t'entendre chanter!_

_Greed: … Je VEUX chanter!_

_Saphir: Kuku…_

Et donc, Greed, je veux dire, notre Roi Louis, se mit à chanter:

**[Roi Louis – Greed]**

_Je suis le roi de la danse Oh_

_La jungle est à mes pieds_

_De la puissance j' suis au plus haut_

_Et pourtant j' dois vous envier_

_Je voudrais devenir un homme_

_Ce serait merveilleux_

_Vivre pareil aux autres hommes_

_Loin des singes ennuyeux_

_Oh woupidoo_

_J' voudrais marcher comme vous_

_Et parler comme vous_

_Faire comme vous, tout !_

_Un singe comme moi_

_Pourrait je crois_

_Etre parfois_

_Bien plus humain que vous !_

_Pourtant crois moi bien_

_J' suis pas dupe_

_Si j' marchande avec vous_

_C'est que je désire le moyen d'être_

_Un homme un point c'est tout_

_Dis moi le secret pour être un homme,_

_Est-ce vraiment si mystérieux ?_

_Pour moi faire éclore la grande fleur rouge_

_Ce serait merveilleux_

**[Baloo – Maes]**

_R'mue toi baby_

**[Baloo et Roi Louis – Maes et Greed]**

_Oooh J' voudrais marcher comme vous_

_Et parler comme vous_

_Faire comme vous, tout !_

_Car je l'avoue_

_Quelqu'un comme moi_

_C'est vrai, je crois_

_Peut dev'nir comme vous_

**[Mowgli – Edward]**

_C'est vrai je crois_

_Peut dev'nir comme moi!_

_Encore une fois!_

_C'est vrai je crois_

_Peut dev'nir comme moi!_

Bien évidemment, toute bonne chose à sa fin: le déguisement de Maes se fissura et les singes – qui étaient en fait la clique de chimères accompagnant Greed ainsi que Kimbley – ne furent pas content! Riza arriva et emmena le blond loin de tout ce désastre. Plus tard, Edward se demanda pourquoi les chimères avaient hurlés lorsque Maes avait sorti une pile de photo de son veston _(comment ça, Baloo a pas de veston? C'est mon conte, na!)_ et Riza n'avaient rien pu faire si ce n'est réprimer le rire qui l'avait gagné lorsque le blondinet avait posé la question!

Pendant ce temps, la véritable raison qui avait du faire déguerpir Edward de sa «famille» adoptive, ben… Elle coursait dans la forêt sous la forme d'un tigre!

_Envy: C'est quoi ce déguisement? Hey, l'auteur! Tu me fous quoi, là?_

_Saphir: Jamais content, hein? Tu joues le rôle de Sher-kan, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié!_

_Envy: Attends, tu veux dire que c'est moi qui joue le rôle du grand méchant qui veut manger Mowgli?_

_Saphir: Content? Tu dois essayer toutes les ruses possibles pour t'approprier Edo avant les humains – sous-entendu, Roy!_

_Envy: Et pourquoi je dois me trimbaler Wrath?_

_Saphir: Tout simplement parce qu'il joue le rôle de Kaa, le serpent complice, et que Martel avait déjà reçu son rôle de chimère-singe!_

Bref, Envy, accompagné de Wrath, cherchait le meilleur moyen d'amener le nabot blond jusqu'à lui avant qu'il n'aille chez les humains. Par l'hypnose, Wrath avait déjà essayé un bon nombre de fois et Riza, la panthère, était malheureusement toujours intervenu à temps! Et maintenant que le nabot était au courant de toute l'histoire, ca allait bien plus difficile que prévu! Mais sa chance ne l'avait pas abandonnée! En effet, après une bonne centaine d'essais tous aussi désastreux les uns que les autres, le cher blondinet vont de lui-même à lui dans le but de le tuer… Afin qu'il le laisse tranquille une bonne fois pour toute et afin de venger ses amis Riza et Maes qui avaient été affreusement blessé en essayant de se battre face à lui pour Edo ! Seuls trois êtres assistaient, sous un terrible orage, au combat qui se déroulaient sous leurs yeux: Falman, Fuery et Breda, déguisés tous les trois en charognards! Pour eux, peu importe qui gagnait: c'était un combat à mort et ils se verraient recevoir le perdant en guise de repas! Tout à coup, alors que le combat semblait en la faveur du palmier, la foudre s'abattit sur un arbre qui prit feu et Edo en profité pour tourner le combat à son avantage: il ramassa une branche enflammée et menaça Envy avec, lequel ne fut pas le moins du monde intimidé avant de se faire brûler la queue avec et de déguerpir comme un chaton apeuré face à un gros chien, suivit des trois charognards qui se réjouissaient d'obtenir un bon gigot de tigre! _(Je leur souhaite de bien digérer… L'Envy grillé est plutôt dire à avaler !)_

_Martel: …._

_Saphir: Quelque chose ne va pas?_

_Martel: Je ne suis pas sûre de la fin!_

_Saphir: Ben, à partir de la scène des singes, c'est le trou noir et je n'ai pas le film pour le regarder. De toute, attends de voir! Ca va être complètement différent de la fin du conte original!_

_Dolchatte: Ca l'est déjà!_

_Saphir: J'ai dis: couché le chien! _

_Dolchatte: …_

Envy ayant disparu pour de bon, ce fut la fête dans toute la jungle qui n'était plus que frayeur depuis sa réapparition! Bien évidemment, cela ne changeait en rien le destin d'Edward: Il devait retourner chez les humains, point final! Maes et Riza eurent énormément de peine en le jour où ils atteignirent enfin le village des humains proche de la jungle… Mais ils ne pouvaient plus reculer: le bonheur d'Edward en dépendait – il serait plus heureux avec des gens de son espèce – et après avoir éjecté violemment Edo, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, les adieux étant trop déchirants. Edo pleura beaucoup, il ne voulait pas allez dans ce village: il voulait êtres auprès de sa «famille» et de ses amis. Il sentit soudain quelque chose de doux et de réconfortant s'appuyer sur son épaule. Il se tourna lentement et aperçu un humain aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs comme l'onyx. Sa peau était pâle et contrastait en parfaite harmonie avec la couleur de ses cheveux et yeux! Il était sublime. Mais la peur de se retrouver face à un humain fut plus grande! Il ne le connaissait pas et ne savait pas s'il lui voulait du mal ou non. Effrayé, il hurla de terreur et courut se cacher derrière un arbre.

Roy rentrait au village après une dure journée de labeur: il avait du rencontrer une famille furieuse, qui s'était vu arracher leur enfant, Edward Elric, quinze années plus tôt et, n'ayant toujours aucun indice de ce qui s'était passé depuis, le dossier avait été fermé par la justice, au plus grand mécontentement de la famille qui s'était pointé chez le procureur, prête à éjecter des flammes! Roy avait été appelé afin de les calmer – surtout le jeune frère, furieux de n'avoir jamais pu connaître son Nii-san et ne voulant pas accepter la triste fatalité: la mort de celui-ci! – et il réussit tant bien que mal à leur faire voir cette triste vérité: Un bébé emmené par une panthère et qu'on n'avait pas retrouvé après quinze ans… Aucune chance qu'il ne soit encore en vie! Comment? Oubliez l'anachronisme du procureur!

Bref, désormais, il ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose: rentrer chez lui en essayant de se dégoter une fille l'espace d'une seule et unique soirée lorsque tout à coup, des sanglots étouffés attirèrent son attention. Un adolescent presque nu et aux longs cheveux dorés se couvrait le visage et tentait tant bien que mal d'étouffer les pleurs qui l'avaient gagné. Roy, possédant un cœur en or, s'approcha de l'adolescent et posa amicalement une main sur son épaule. L'enfant presque adulte se tourna vivement, sans doute effrayé par cette présence à laquelle il ne s'attendait nullement et Roy eut le choc de sa vie! Une peau caramel, des yeux et des cheveux aussi dorés que le soleil, il devait avoir une quinzaine d'année malgré sa petite taille et la ressemblance avec la famille à qui il avait eu affaire tout à l'heure lui confirma ses soupçons! C'était _**lui **_le mystérieux enfant doré qui avait été emmené par une panthère il y a une quinzaine d'année alors que le village se faisait attaquer par des brigands! L'enfant s'enfuit soudain sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit et se cacha derrière un arbre, les larmes aux yeux.

-«Edward…» Tenta doucement Roy, afin de gagner la confiance du garçon: quinze années de sa vie passée dans la jungle, Roy se doutait qu'il ne devait avoir presque jamais vu d'humains et que ça l'effrayait – il ferait pareil si cela avait été lui!

x-X-x

-«Edward…» Commença doucement le bel humain.

Edward se figea. Comment cet humain pouvait-il connaître son nom? Etait-ce une personne de sa famille? Non, sûrement pas, ils ne se ressemblaient absolument pas! Méfiant, il sortit de sa cachette et toisa l'humain qu'il trouvait décidément bien trop mignon.

_Edward: Nan mais c'est quoi ce passage à la guimauve, là? Et puis, ca n'a rien à voir avec le Livre de la Jungle de Disney! La fin n'est pas comme ça!_

_Saphir: Je suis l'auteur de cette parodie et si je veux mettre la fin ainsi, je le veux! (regard machiavélique) A moins que tu ne préfères que je fasse soudainement réapparaitre Envy et qu'il ne tue Roy? _

_Edward: … J'ai rien dit…_

_Saphir: Voilà qui est mieux!_

Roy ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'adolescent doré: il était beau. Mais il se reprit bien vite. Gagner la confiance de l'adolescent était bien plus important. Il avança d'un pas et cela effraya Edward qui courut se réfugier dans la forêt. Roy eut une idée et tenta d'attirer le garçon par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables. Ce train-train fonctionnait depuis une semaine déjà: Roy avançait un nouveau plan, le mettait en exécution et se terminait avec un adolescent qui se cachait derrière son arbre. A la fin de la semaine, Roy avait épuisé toutes ses ressources… Voyant que l'ado n'était pas là – du moins, pas dans son champ de vision – et que vu qu'il s'était acheté un nouveau livre rarissime traitant de l'alchimie, il s'adossa au dos d'un arbre et entreprit de commencer sa lecture sans se douter que sur ledit arbre, l'adolescent aux yeux dorés s'y trouvaient et le fixaient avec beaucoup d'amusement, se demandant cette fois, ce que le brun trop sexy avait inventé pour l'approcher (comme s'il n'avait pas compris ses intentions dès le départ! Il lui fallait cependant l'admettre... Le voir se démener autant l'avait profondément amusé!). Quand même intrigué par cet étrange objet qu'il détenait entre ses mains, Edward descendit tout aussi gracieusement de son arbre, ne sachant pas que le dit brun trop sexy venait de le repérer. Edward ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait autant intéresser Roy – le brun lui avait donné son nom après un long monologue sur le pourquoi il devait le suivre! – et se mit presque à la hauteur de l'homme. N'ayant jamais été à l'école, il était évident qu'Edward ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il y était inscrit!

_Edward: DE QUOIIII?_

_Saphir: T'as déjà vu un enfant sauvage allé à l'école?_

_Edward: Envy!_

_Saphir: Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais à l'esprit… _

-«… C'est un livre qui parle de l'alchimie. Sais-tu ce qu'est l'alchimie?» Demanda doucement Roy, les yeux ne se détachant toujours pas de son livre.

Surpris, Edward resta là un long moment… Fuir ou pas? Il ne savait pas Alchimie? Il ne savait pas non plus Devant son air indécis, Roy sourit tendrement. Il sortit une craie, traça quelque chose sur le sol sous le regard inquisiteur d'Edward. Une fois fini, il laissa le jeune homme contempler son «chef d'œuvre» afin de commencer ses explications.

-«Ce que tu vois là, on appelle ça un cercle de transmutation! Grace à lui, je peux faire de l'alchimie!» Sourit doucement Roy avant d'activer le cercle – ce qui effraya Edo qui remonta dans son arbre – et de faire apparaître un Edward en miniature…

_Edward: QUI DIS-TU QU'IL EST TELLEMENT PETIT QU'UNE MINIATURE DE TAILLE STANDART DE LUI-MEME EST ENCORE PLUS GRANDE QUE LUI?_

_Saphir: C'est quoi cette réplique à la con?_

_Edward: … Je commence à être en panne d'inspiration…_

_Saphir: Hah… Ca devient un problème, surtout lorsque Roy s'y met!_

_Edward (soupir): Ouais, tu ne peux même pas imaginer combien j'ai de plus en plus mal à trouver d'excellentes répliques qui le font rire!_

_Saphir: Alors c'est pour ça que tu réagis en exagération dès qu'il parle de ta taille?_

_Edward: Ben oui, tu croyais que c'était pour quoi? _

_Saphir: Mais... Mais… Tu réagis de la même manière quand ce sont les autres!_

_Edward: …_

_Alphonse: C'est tout simplement pour que le colonel ne se doute pas de l'attention que lui porte mon Nii-san!_

_Edward (rougit): ALLLLL!_

Edward s'approcha de l'objet qui était apparu et contempla, ahuri – pas trop non plus, sa fierté était déjà suffisamment basse depuis qu'il travaillait avec Saphir – l'étrange statuette qui le représentait et ne put s'empêcher de tiquer!

-«JE… NE… SUIS… PAS… SI… PETIT!» Articula-t-il, sa tête ressemblant soudain à une énorme cocotte-minute!

Roy rit, amusé de la réaction du petit blond et en profita pour le titiller quelques peu, au grand damne d'Edward. Le rire qui le gagnait grâce aux exagérations en tout genre du blondinet fut contagieux et bientôt, Edward riait avec lui. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent… Leurs visages étaient si proches que chacun pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre sur son visage! Ils se rapprochèrent doucement et Roy, afin de ne pas effrayer le petit blond, déposa doucement et simplement ses lèvres sur celles sucrées du plus jeune. Après un long moment, le cœur d'Edward ne cessant de battre à une allure folle, celui-ci se mit à répondre timidement au baiser. Lorsqu'ils le cassèrent, Edward sourit timidement tout en rougissant et, inconsciemment au «vouloir dire» de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il se lova contre le torse de Roy qui, après le lui avoir demandé, emmena le jeune blond chez eux et ils y coulèrent des jours heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies – bien que celle d'Ed faillait finirent trois plus tard lorsque son frère et sa famille le câlinèrent des quinze années manquées! – et c'est donc maintenant que je rends la plume!

FIN


	6. Conte 6

Le Nabot des Cendres !

_Edward : QUI DIS-TU QU'IL EST TELLEMENT PETIT QUE S'IL ETAIT A COTE D'UNE CENDRE ON LE VERRAIT PAS PARCE QUE LA CENDRE EST TELLEMENT PLUS GRANDE QUE LUI QU'IL PARAIT INSIGIFIANT A COTE D'ELLE ?_

_Saphir : Alors ça, c'est ce que j'appelle du répondant ! _

_Edward : Merci, j'ai pensé que les phrases plus longues amuseraient beaucoup mieux !_

_Saphir : Quand même… Point de vue souffle, ça doit être assez pénible, non ?_

_Edward : Tout est une question d'habitude ! _

Il était une fois, dans le doux royaume d'Amestris, vivait un couple heureux. Leur amour, si parfait, donna naissance a deux merveilleux enfants : Edward et Alphonse Elric. Edward possédait de doux yeux d'or et des cheveux de la même couleur alors qu'Alphonse possédait des cheveux plus foncés et des yeux d'un or-gris. Cependant, toute bonne chose à une fin et, fidèle à lui-même, Van Hohenheim Elric se cassa à la vitesse de la lumière alors qu'Alphonse n'avait encore que quelques mois !

_Edward : Pourquoi ce bâtard est toujours mon père dans leurs foutus contes ?_

_Saphir : Ben… Peut-être parce qu'il l'est en vrai !_

_Edward : Je t'INTERDIS de traiter ce bâtard comme mon père !_

_Saphir : Susceptibilité, quand tu nous tiens !_

_Alphonse : Nii-san est impossible ! _

Six ans plus tard, Trisha Elric, constatant que sa seule maigre fortune ne suffirait pas à prodiguer un avenir radieux à ses deux merveilleux fils, décida de se remarié avec grande peine, sachant que son mari ne reviendrait plus jamais. Elle se remaria à un vieux Général de l'armée d'Amestris, Hakuro, qui possédait deux filles : Riza et Winry. Ces deux filles, charmantes en présence de leurs parents, se révélaient être de véritables pestes lorsque ceux-ci avaient le dos tourné et particulièrement en présence d'Edward et Alphonse dont elles jalousaient leur beauté précoce. Ed et Al, de leurs côtés, voyaient que leur mère ne souriait véritablement que lorsqu'ils prodiguaient de l'Alchimie devant elle. Réjouis, ils se mirent à fond à étudier cette merveilleuse science magique qui redonnait le bonheur à leur tendre mère sans savoir qu'en vérité, cela ne faisait que la tuer petit à petit, lui rappelant beaucoup trop son mari qu'elle aimait tant. Ils ne le comprirent que, lorsque cinq années plus tard, elle rendit son dernier souffle, priant Edward de lui transmuter un petit bouquet de fleurs, chose que son cher Hohenheim transmutait souvent lorsqu'il était encore là.

_Edward : …_

_Alphonse :…_

_Saphir : Hey… C'est le script de l'histoire ! Me regardez pas ainsi, c'est Envy qui l'a écrit ! _

_Envy : Muahahahaha !_

_Greed : Je VEUX que Saphir reprenne la rédaction du script !_

_Envy : Pas question !_

_Kimbley : Peut-être que ceci te rafraichira la mémoire (claque des mains et explose le palmier ambulant) Alors ?_

_Envy : Ca va, ça va ! Je vous le rends ce script de mes deux ! _

_Saphir : Puisque mon script est si merdique, je te promets de te donner le pire des rôles !_

_Envy : … Merde…._

Bref, Après la mort de leur mère, Edward et Alphonse se firent traiter comme de véritables chiens de la part de leur belle-famille ! Hakuro les obligea à se revêtir de haillons et à loger dans la grange parmi les bêtes. Cependant, Edward, d'un esprit très rebelle, ne cessait de se révolter face à eux et Hakuro, pour lui donner une leçon, fit emmener Alphonse dans la nuit et le vendit dans un marché d'esclave. Anéanti, Edward n'eut d'autre choix que de leur obéir à lui et ses deux horribles filles. Hakuro, pour encore plus l'humilier, l'obligea à se travestir en fille, à laisser ses longs cheveux libres et à dormir dans la suie. Du fait de sa petite taille, il fut dès lors surnommé : le nabot des cendres !

_Edward : RAHHHHHH !_

_Roy : Edo, tu vas te faire mal à la gorge à râler comme ça !_

_Edward : C'est la pire des humiliations de toute ma vie !_

_Saphir : Rassure-toi…. Il t'arrivera encore pire dans le prochain conte !_

_Edward : Et c'est censé me rassurer, ça ? _

Mais comme il faut bien qu'Edward ait ses automails pour la suite du conte, le Edo, il étudia à fond l'Alchimie et tenta de ramener sa mère à la vie, chose qui, comme dans tout bonne histoire sadique de Saphir et même d'Hiromu Arakawa en personne, planta carrément et Edward perdit son bras droit et sa jambe gauche. Bien que Winry jalousait sa beauté, elle prit pitié du blond – ayant perdu elle-même sa mère, première femme d'Hakuro – et lui plaça des automails sans que son père et sa sœur ne le sache, ayant pris soin de faire croire qu'elle avait emmené le blond dans une maison de correction pour mauvais serviteurs durant un an – ce qu'ils gobèrent comme des mouches, parce que premièrement, ils sont idiots, deuxièmement, je suis l'auteur et troisièmement, c'est MA version de Cendrillon.

_Edward : Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que je vais avoir l'air tout autant ridicule que dans les autres parodies ?_

_Saphir : Peut-être est-ce simplement du au fait que c'est moi qui ait rédigé le script ?_

_Edward : Y a de ça, aussi… _

Les années passèrent et notre beau blondinet devint encore plus beau. Oui, je sais, la formulation est étrange et… Edward, Roy, je vous INTERDIS de rire ! ENFIN BREF ! Désormais, Edward, âgé maintenant de dix-huit ans, possédait de longs cheveux dorés attaché en queue de cheval et ses yeux d'or brillaient encore plus intensément qu'auparavant. Son corps, svelte et finement musclé, arborait une teinte caramélisée du à tous les travaux qu'Hakuro lui avait fait effectuer sous un brûlant soleil. Ses automails, quant à eux, étaient cachés sous une épaisse couche de haillons et seule Winry, qui les lui avaient placé elle-même, en connaissait l'existence et menaçait Edward de le révéler à son père – qui était Général de l'armée d'Amestris, je vous rappelle, et donc, présentait un GROS danger pour le blondinet – si celui-ci refusait d'obéir à ses moindres caprices. Souvent, lorsqu'il avait du temps libre, Edward se surprenait à rêver d'une vie meilleure, où il n'aurait plus besoin de voir ces trois imbéciles 24h/24 et où il retrouvait Alphonse et vivait, heureux, avec lui jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Ce genre de songes lui était souvent brutalement enlevé lorsqu'il reconnaissait la voix aigue de Winry qui l'appelait pour un nouveau caprice.

-« EDWARRRRRD ! » Hurla Winry d'une voix aigué à en briser les tympans.

Alors qu'il pestait contre la jeune femme et lui souhait de toutes ses forces de trouver le prie de maris plus tard – même s'il n'était pas sûr que le pire des maris voudrait d'elle, Edward gravit les escaliers menant à la chambre de la jeune femme. Il y entra, faisant la révérence comme tout bon esclave se devait de faire devant ses maitres.

-« Vous m'avez demandé, mademoiselle Winry ? » Demanda-t-il en plaçant son habituel masque froid sur son visage.

-« Muahahahaha ! Rien, je voulais juste savoir en combien de temps tu allais rappliquer et bravo, tu as battu ton record de douze seconde ! Muahahahaha ! » Rit la blonde d'un rire… atroce pour les oreilles de notre pauvre Edo.

_Greed : C'est MOI qui VEUX ici ! C'est clair ?_

_Kimbley : Interromps encore une fois un conte et je te promets la pire des souffrances !_

_Greed (d'une voix aguicheuse) : Comme ? Mon Kim-Kim d'amour ?_

_Kimbley : … Rien, laisse tomber !_

Edward retourna donc à ses tâches, pestiférant encore plus envers la mécanicienne et ses lubies débiles ! De l'autre côté de la frontière, à Xing plus précisément, le petit frère d'Edward, Alphonse, avait fini, après bien des péripéties, comme serviteur personnelle du prince héritier. Chance pour lui, le prince était très bon et rapidement, lui, l'autre serviteur personnel appelé Maes Hughes et le prince Roy Mustang étaient rapidement devenus amis. Un jour, Roy et Maes surprirent Alphonse à soupirer tristement…

-« Al ? Pourquoi cet air triste ? » Demanda Roy.

-« Je pensais à mon Nii-san… Il me manque horriblement ! » Soupira mélancoliquement Alphonse

-« Tu ne nous avais jamais dit que tu avais un frère… En fait, si je me rappelle, tu ne nous as jamais parlé de ton passé datant d'avant ton esclavagisme. » Se remémora Maes, songeur.

-« Il s'appelle Edward, il est plus âgé d'un an. Quand on était petits, on vivait heureux avec notre mère à Amestris. Mais tout s'est gâté pour nous le jour où elle s'est remariée au Général Hakuro ! » Répondit Al, en colère.

-« Tu… Tu as bien dit le Général Hakuro ? » Demanda Roy, surpris « Sois chanceux Alphonse ! Le général Hakuro et toute sa famille vienne la semaine prochaine pour conclure la date du mariage ! » Termina-t-il, amèrement.

Et oui ! Notre Roy avait déjà aperçu sa promise et bien qu'il devait admettre qu'elle était très belle… Elle était surtout intéressée pour sa beauté et son titre… Comment toutes les autres ! Bref, Al était heureux ! Il allait enfin revoir son Nii-san après tant d'années !

-« Dis-moi, comment était-il, ton frère ? » Demanda Maes « Je parie qu'il devait être le plus attentionné des grands frères et qu'il… »

-« Oh mais pas du tout ! » Coupa Al « Mon frère était toujours le premier à faire des bêtises et à m'accuser pour ne pas être puni ! Il m'entrainait toujours dans de sales coups et comme j'étais petit, je ne comprenais pas que ce n'était pas bien ! Même qu'une fois… Il a été voir des filles prendre un bain ! » Reprit Al, son index posé sur son menton, fouillant ses souvenirs les plus profonds.

Tout ça sous les regards ahuris de notre prince et de son ami ! C'est que c'était un cachottier, le petit Edo !

_Edward : BORDEL DE MERDEUHHHHH ! Mais c'est quoi ces conneries ! Et… QUI APPELLES-TU UN MICRO CHIBI PLUS PETIT ENCORE QUE LE PLUS PETIT DES MICRO CHIBI DU MONDE ENTIER ?_

_Saphir : Hinhin.._

_Alphonse : Hé, hé… Nii-san… Avoue que c'est vrai, quand même !_

_Edward : … Q-quoi ? (Rougit furieusement) Ce n'est pas vrai ! J'ai jamais été voir des filles toutes nues !_

_Roy : Alors t'as été voir des filles entrain de prendre un bain, hein ?_

_Edward : C'ETAIT UN ACCIDENT !_

_Maes : Donc, tu avoues !_

_Edward : …._

Revenons ensuite à Amestris où, il est vrai, la famille Hakuro se préparait à partir pour Xing, afin de conclure le contrat de mariage entre le prince et la fille ainée, Riza.

-« Nabot des cendres ! Vient immédiatement coiffer mes filles ! »

-« Edward ! Bouge tes fesses de là et vient m'aider avec mon corset ! »

-« ED ! »

-« EDWARRRRD ! Dépêche-toi ! Le bateau part dans deux heures ! Je ne veux pas rater mon mariage avec le magnifique prince Roy de Xing ! »

Edward en avait plein le dos ! Ce fichu mariage, il lui allait au dessus de la tête – autrement dire, pas très haut ! – et il sentait qu'il allait bientôt donner sa démission si ça continuait ainsi ! Quoi ? Comment ça « pourquoi il l'a pas fait plutôt ? », et bien d'abord, parce que, primo, sinon, il y aurait pas d'histoire et puis secundo, j'aime beaucoup agir en véritable sadique avec lui alors je lui ai donné l'impossibilité de savoir écrire pour rédiger sa lettre ! Voilà !

_Edward : N'importe quoi… _

_Alphonse : Pour une fois, je suis d'accord toi, Nii-san._

_Edward : …. Comment ça « pour une fois » ? _

Bon… L'auteur, elle trouve qu'elle en a marre… Non, elle l'affirme : elle en a marre, c'est trop lent ! Alors elle donne un bon coup de pied au cul aux trois idiots – fait l'effort d'être gentillette avec Edo en le téléportant directement sur le bateau – et hop ! Toute la petite famille se retrouve vite fait bien fait en Xing ! Oui, je sais, c'est du n'importe quoi mais bon… Depuis le temps, tout le monde est habitué aux manies bizarres de l'auteur et ne s'étonne plus de rien ! Pour en revenir à l'histoire, La famille fraichement débarquée, ils s'en allèrent acquérir le nouveau manoir – payé avec l'argent de Trisha sous la rage de son fils qui dut se taire – et une fois installée et, une fois n'étant pas coutume, ils envoyèrent Edo au marché – en prenant soin, cette fois, de lui faire mettre des vêtements pour garçons pour éviter le risque d'un mariage annulé pour cause de bizarrerie chez les serviteurs !

Au marché, il rencontra toutes sortes de gens. Il vit même passé un jeune garçon d'à peu près son âge, poursuivi par une jeune fille en furie qui hurlait : JEUNE MAIIIIITRE ! Une énorme goutte manga sur l'arrière de la tête, il reprit sa marche entre les différents stands, trouvant les ingrédients les moins chers possibles – il ne voulait pas que tout la fortune de sa mère y passe avant ses vingt et un ans, âge où il sera en mesure de reprendre tout ce qu'il lui appartient ! Tout à coup… Il se figea. Là. Devant lui se trouvait… Mais ce n'était pas possible et pourtant. Malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis, Edward pouvait toujours le reconnaître : c'était bien lui ! Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, se mit à courir et se jeta sur….

La copie conforme de son doudou en peluche !

_Edward : Mais c'est quoi ce bordel, mille pétards ?_

_Saphir : Un bordel ? En général, on les trouve plutôt dans les quartiers mal famés !_

_Edward : NE JOUE PAS SUR LES MOTS AVEC MOI !_

_Saphir : Hihihi !_

_Greed : Je VEUX voir la fin du conte !_

Après s'être payé la honte de sa vie, il coursa le plus qu'il put pour retourner au manoir…. Sans voir la dalle surmontée qui se présentait devant lui ! Dans un BADABOUM assourdissant, notre héro blondinet kawaii se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air !

_Edward : JE NE SUIS PAS MIGNON ! ET QUI DIS-TU QU'IL EST TELLEMENT PETIT QU'ON LE CONFONDRAIT AVEC UNE FILLE ?_

_Saphir : Tiens, tu reviens vite aux veilles formules !_

_Edward : Tu me fais encore bien plus hurler qu'avant ! Ma voix n'en peut plus !_

Tout en se massant le crâne, il entendit des gloussements étouffés qu'il reconnut entre mille : ceux qui appartenaient à deux personnes qui lui donnaient un horrible mal de crâne presque tous les jours ! Se demandant ce qu'elles pouvaient bien foutre par ici, notre chibi blondinet kawaii se…

_Edward : QUI DIS-TU QU'IL EST TELLEMENT PETIT QUE CA LE REND MIGNON ET QU'IL EST TELLEMENT MIGNON QUE TOUT LE MONDE L'APELLE UN CHIBI KAWAII ?_

_Saphir : …._

_Edward : Bah, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? _

_Barça : Tu vas voir !_

_Edward : T'es qui, toi ?_

_Barça : Son p'tit frangin ! Et si je serais toi, je m'imiterai en mettant des boules de coton dans tes oreilles !_

_Edward : Hah…. Et pourquoi cela, Monsieur-je sais-tout ? _

_Saphir : TU VAS CONTINUER LONGTEMPS A M'INTERROMPRE TOUTES LES CINQ SECONDES, ESPECE DE NAIN DE JARDIN DEPOTELE TELLEMENT PETIT QUE MIS DANS UN JARDIN, ON LE VERRAIT MEME PAS PARCE QU'IL ETAIT TELLEMENT PETIT QU'UN OISEAU L'A CONFONDU AVEC UN VERS DE TERRE ET L'A EMPORTE ?_

_Barça (enlève ses boules de coton): Pour ça ! _

_Edward : … Aieuhhh, mes oreilles !_

BREF ! Notre bel héro se dirigea en la direction d'où provenait ces… charmantes… voix et eut le choc de sa vie : le plus bel homme qu'il ait jamais vu ! Car oui, Edward Elric était gay et seule une personne le savait c'est-à-dire… Lui-même ! Enfin ! Ce bel homme avait de magnifique cheveux noirs et des yeux aussi purs et sombres que des onyx. Sa peau pâle témoignait de son haut rang et vu comme l'ainée – Riza – le collait en lançant des mamours à gauche à droite… Edward se douta qu'il devait s'agir du fameux prince Roy Mustang ! Dépité, son cœur serré, il s'apprêta à faire demi-tour lorsqu'une tête aux longs cheveux d'un or foncé et aux doux yeux gris-or attira son attention. Edward cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'assurer que sa vie ne lui jouaient pas des tours : c'était lui et pourtant… Les deux jeunes filles ne semblaient pas l'avoir reconnu alors Edward se disait qu'il ne pouvait s'agir de… Et pourtant, il fallait reconnaître que les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient aucune jugeote et ne serait même pas capable de reconnaitre une crotte juste devant leurs nez ! Oui, c'est frais… Parfaitement ! Comme hypnotisé, Edward s'avança lentement, ne parvenant pas à croire ce que ses yeux voyaient, alors que des milliers d'images et de souvenirs affluaient dans sa tête.

-« Edward ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Je croyais que Père t'avait demandé d'aller au marché ? » Demanda Riza, dont les yeux s'étaient plissés dangereusement mais dont Edward ne s'occupa guère puisqu'il continua son chemin.

Pour le bien de l'histoire…. Tous se retournèrent face à cette phrase prononcée et Roy eut un arrête du cœur ! Il était magnifique ce jeune avec ses doux yeux d'or – bien que ceux-ci étaient écarquillés de surprise pour il ne savait quelle raison – et que... Et Blablabla ! La personne qui nous intéresse est la personne des pensées d'Edo... La seconde ! Pas la première ! Cette… Personne – qui n'était autre qu'Al – écarquilla ses yeux aussi – preuve de ressemblance numéro trois mil soixante-cinq et c'est d'un n'importe quoi, je vous l'accorde... – et prononça un mot – « … Nii-san… » – qui figea tout le monde de stupeur… Y compris les deux têtes blondes dont les yeux effrayés démontraient qu'elles avaient compris cette équation suivante : Al est serviteur perso du prince héritier PLUS le Nabot des Cendres qui _**est**_ le frangin d'Al PLUS s'il raconte tout les mauvais traitements et les humiliations subies au cours des années EST EGAL A de graves problèmes de justice pour les Hakuro ET un mariage annulé ! Vous avez vu un peu comment il est très facile d'établir de la chimie dans un conte parodié ? Et là, tout le monde applaudit l'auteur et son talent en chimie ! Oui, merci… Moi aussi je vous aime !

_Alphonse : C'est du n'importe quoi… _

_Saphir : Tiens, d'habitude, c'est ton frangin qui m'interrompt !_

_Alphonse : La hache derrière ton dos l'a convaincu de se taire…._

_Saphir : … Je me disais aussi !_

Edo confirma les paroles de son frère d'un simple acquiescement de tête et les deux frères, maintenant retrouvés, s'élancèrent à corps perdu dans les bras l'un de l'autre, laissant les larmes coulées sur leurs visages. Horrifiées, les deux filles se regardaient, se demandant comment elles pourraient faire pour que le Nabot ne parle pas de ce qu'elles et son père lui ont fait. Winry eut alors une superbe idée diabolique lorsqu'Alphonse s'écria :

-« Ni… Nii-san ! Ta jambe… Et ton bras ! Des automails ? Mais… Comment ? » Demanda-t-il inquiet, alors que les yeux de son frère plus âgés s'écarquillèrent de terreur en se remémorant les événements qui l'avait conduit à posséder des membres mécaniques.

-« Comment, Alphonse, tu ne le sais pas ? » Commença Winry, un sourire moqueur et, sous le regard surpris d'Alphonse et terrifié d'Edward, elle reprit « Ton… cher Grand frère a essayé de ramener votre mère à la vie ! »

-« Nii-san… Elle ment, pas vrai ? Tu n'as pas fait ça ? » Demanda Al, horrifié… Plus par le fait qu'il aurait pu mourir que par l'acte en lui-même.

Comme pour confirmer les dires de la blonde aux yeux bleus, Edward baissa la tête, laissant ses douces mèches d'or caché son visage rougis de larmes – de honte cette fois – et s'enfuit à toute jambes, le cœur déchiré à l'idée que son frère – et le prince par la même occasion (Maes… Il s'en fout soi dit en passant !) – puisse le détester d'avoir commis l'interdit en transmutant leur propre mère !

-« Mon prince, veuillez nous pardonner d'un tel secret ! Vous voyez, nous avions eu pitié de lui suite à la perte de ses membres et pensions pouvoir le tenir ainsi mais malheureusement, comme vous avez pu le constater il ne remplit pas ses tâches cette espèce de… souillon ! » Fit Riza, d'un air faussement dramatique.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Baronne Hakuro… Vous êtes hors de cause mais convenez qu'un tel crime, aussi inhumain et dégradant, ne peut rester impuni ! Aussi, j'ordonnerai à quelques hommes de l'emmener tôt demain matin afin d 'être… Juger comme il se doit ! » Répondit simplement le prince Roy, une certaine lueur dans le regard.

Alphonse, pétrifié, voulut objecter une telle décision mais Maes le tint à l'épaule, procédant ensuite à cligner de l'œil d'un sourire complice, reportant ensuite son regard sur son ami Roy. Alphonse, surpris, regarda dans la même direction et comprit ce que son ami lui avait dit sans parole. Le coup de foudre du prince pour son frère se voyait on ne peut mieux – il fallait être idiot pour ne pas le voir et…. Non, Riza, Winry, rangez vor armes, c'est le script ! – et Alphonse savait une chose que ni Maes ni Roy savait : le goût prononcé de son frère pour le feu et vu que Roy pratiquait l'alchimie du feu… Ca ne pouvait que coller entre eux !

Riza et Winry, elles, sourirent intérieurement. Non seulement elles allaient pouvoir désormais se débarrasser du nabot blond pour de bon mais en plus… Elles se mettaient la famille royale dans leur poche ! C'étaient leur… père bien aimé qui allait être content !

_Alphonse : Excuse-moi de t'interrompre, Saphir-Nee-san…_

_Saphir : Kyaaaa ! J'aime quand il m'appelle comme ça ! (S'extasie)_

_Alphonse (grosse goutte manga sur la tempe) : … Hum… Et bien voilà, je voulais savoir… Ca ne ressemble en rien au conte original !_

_Saphir : Je sais mais… J'aime l'originalité !_

_Edward (de trèèèès très loin) : … C'est surtout parce que tu es timbrée !_

_Saphir (sort sa gâche d'on-ne-sait-où): Il a dit quoi, la crevette ?_

_Edward (court se cacher) : …_

_Alphonse (se parle à lui-même) : Je me demande bien d'où elle la sort, cette hache._

Le lendemain matin, comme prévu, Les gardes royaux vinrent emmener le jeune blond qui avait le regard sombre et les yeux rougis d'avoir tant pleuré pour savoir ce qu'il allait lui arriver mais surtout car il était persuadé que son frère et le beau prince le haïssaient à en être dégoûtés ! Arrivé au palais – ce qui étonna Edward, persuadé d'être emmené d'abord au cachot avant son jugement – il fut conduit dans une chambre où on lui fit prendre un bon bain bien moussant à sa senteur favorite et où il fut ensuite habillé et coiffé richement. Lorsque l'un des serviteurs lui dit d'attendre le garde qui l'emmènerait autre part, Edward se demanda un instant où il était tombé, s'ils étaient devenus fous ou bien s'il s'agissait d'une coutume bizarre des Xingiens pour leurs futurs condamnés à mort ! Le garde arrive enfin et dirigea Edward dans un long labyrinthe de couloirs et d'escaliers pour parvenir enfin à une salle… Que dis-je… A _**La**_ salle : la salle du trône. Edward déglutit mais prit son courage à deux mains et lorsqu'il se retrouva sous toute une assistance aux visages bienveillants et devant un Roi et une Reine radieux de bonheur suite à son arrivée… Il fut bien vite désarmé de tout courage et se redemanda encore une fois où il était tombé ! Il vit alors le prince, une sourire radieux aux lèvres et encore plus beau que jamais, s'avancer vers lui. Il rougit comme une énorme tomate et comme le tout petit puceau qu'il était !

_Edward : C'est fois, ça suffit ! Au diable, ta hache et ton regard de psychopathe ! Je ne marche plus et… QUI DIS-TU QU'IL EST TELLEMENT PETIT QU'IL EST ENCORE PUCEAU A DIX-HUIT ANS PARCE QUE TOUS LES ESSAIS DE RAPPORT SE SONT AVERES ETRE UN ECHEC TOTAL PARCE QU'IL ETAIT TELLEMENT PETIT QU'ON TROUVAIT PAS LE TROU ?_

_Saphir (rouge tomate) : ... C'est… Hum… Frais... _

_Barça (ricane dans coin) : Muahahahaha…_

_Alphonse (rouge de honte) : Nii-san..._

_Edward (rouge de gêne) : Pardon… C'est automatique chez moi d'interagir en fonction de ce qu'on me dit…._

-« Prince… Je… Quelle est la signification de tout ceci... Je… » Bégaya Edward, rouge, ne parvenant même pas à regarder le prince dans les yeux.

-« C'est très simple Edward Elric… Pardon, je veux dire, prince Edward. » Sourit doucement Roy, trouvant le petit blond vraiment adorable avec son bégaiement et ses joues rouges « Je ne sais si cela est romantique mais c'est hélas le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour vous amenez ici, devant cette assemblée et vous demandez de bien vouloir m'épouser. » Termina-t-il ensuite, prenant les mains d'Edward dans les siennes.

Edward surpris, resta un bon moment sans pouvoir répondre quoi que ce soit puis, d'un coup, ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes douloureuses et non de joie tout en répondant : « Prince… Comment… Comment osez-vous vous moquez de moi et de mes sentiments ? Vous ne m'aimez pas, je ne le crois pas… Comment peut-on aimer un être mi humain mi machine… Un monstre qui a transmuté sa propre mère à seulement dix ans… Je vous en prie… Qu'on en finisse immédiatement de me torturer… Je… » Il ne put continuer bien longtemps sous les caresses sur ses joues douces.

-« Edward, ne te méprend pas ! Cela n'est pas de la moquerie : mes sentiments pour toi, ainsi que ma demande de mariage, sont tout aussi vrais et sincères que la sincérité de tes sentiments que je peux lire en ce moment même dans tes yeux magnifiques. » Sourit Roy, séchant les larmes de l'adolescent blond.

Les joues d'Edward se colorèrent d'un magnifique ton rouge lorsque les yeux et le sourire du prince lui confirmèrent les sentiments sincères envers lui. Tournant un regard sur l'assemblée présente, il vit le Roi et la Reine, Sigu et Izumi, lui sourire d'une façon bienveillante, et ensuite le doux sourire d'Al qui lui confirma que rien de tout ceci n'était une blague et que l'heure de son bonheur était enfin arrivée.

-« Prince… » Murmura Edward, acceptant son nouveau bonheur avec énormément de joie.

-« Appelle-moi Roy, mon ange. » Sourit Roy, ayant déjà compris ce que le bond s'apprêtait à lui révéler, le visage rayonnant de bonheur de voir son amour ainsi partagé.

-« … Roy… Je le veux… » Sourit amoureusement Edward

Leurs lèvres scellèrent alors leur union nouvelle, sous les applaudissements radieux de toute l'assemblée présente. Quant aux Hakuro ? Ils furent arrêtés pour avoir déposséder illégalement les frères Elric de leurs biens, avoir maltraité et humilié l'aîné des années durant – Le Roi et la Reine eurent énormément de mal à empêcher leur fils de les cramer pour ça – et avoir vendu le cadet comme esclave. Ils furent ensuite envoyés dans différents endroits pour purger leur peine. Hakuro, lui, fut mis en prison où il fut tué trois jours plus tard par son compagnon de cellule : un fou nommé Kimbley qui disparut mystérieusement le lendemain, après avoir été interrogé par le commandant de l'armée royale, un grand type aux dents de requin et aux lunettes noirs nommé Greed. Et quant à Riza et Winry, elles finirent leurs vies en tant que servantes du prince Edward et du Baron Alphonse.

FIN

_Edward : Elle était très guimauve, cette fin._

_Saphir : Qu'est-ce que t'as ENCORE à râler, toi ?_

_Edward : Rien… C'est juste que… Je trouve que ça ne me colle pas d'être si sentimentale comme ça !_

_Roy : Moi, je te trouve trop mignon, Amour._

_Saphir : Tiens, t'étais passé où, toi, durant toute la lecture du conte ? _

_Roy : Je suis allé aux toilettes !_

_Edward : Et t'as mis toute la lecture du conte pour y allez, faire ce que tu avais à faire, et revenir ?_

_Roy : … Je me suis perdu pour y allez et idem pour en revenir… _

_Saphir et Edward : Hah ? _


	7. Conte 7

Le chibi au manteau rouge

_Edward : Ohhh, minute, papillon ! T'en as pas un peu marre de toujours m'insulter dans tes foutus titres ? _

_Saphir : Absolument…. Pas !_

_Edward : … Espèce de blondasse !_

_Saphir : Ta bouche, le nain ! En plus, t'es un blond, toi aussi !_

_Alphonse : Frère… Elle t'a cassé ! _

_Edward : C'est quoi cette expression merdique ? _

_Saphir : Ah, ça ? Oh, on s'est juste payé une séance de Brice de Nice !_

Il était une fois, au Quartier Général d'Amestris, une… minuscule tache rouge parmi tout un amas de taches bleues !

_Edward : BORDEL DE MERDEUHHHH ! QUI DIS-TU QU'IL EST TELLEMENT PETIT QU'IL RESSEMBLE A UNE INFIME TACHE ET QUE PARCE QU'IL RESSEMBLE A UNE TACHE SI MINUSCULE, ON POURRAIT L'EFFACER AVEC SIMPLEMENT DE LA LESSIVE VASEUSE ?_

_Saphir : Tout un foin pour ça… Franchement Edo !_

_Edward : Si t'es pas contente, t'as qu'à allez te plaindre à ma créatrice !_

C'était Edward Elric, un jeune adolescent de quinze ans, connu aussi comme le FullMetal Alchemist. Il était accompagné d'une armure massive qui, secrètement, contenait l'âme – et non le corps – de son petit frère : Alphonse Elric, âgé de quatorze ans. Notre... Jeune… Alchimiste était non seulement connu comme l'Alchimiste du peuple, ou bien encore comme le prodige qui était devenu Alchimiste d'Etat à l'âge de douze ans seulement ! Mais depuis quelques temps, il était surtout connu au QG pour une autre raison…. Bah oui, à force de toujours porter son manteau rouge, tous les soldats – et surtout la Team Mustang – l'avait surnommé : Le chibi au manteau rouge ! Ce qui n'avait pas manqué de faire beugler de rage le petiot qui avait répété un bon millionième de fois que premièrement, il n'était tellement pas petit que même le plus petit des chibi ne pourrait pas le voir, que deuxièmement, il n'était pas une fille et enfin, qu'il ne ressemblait absolument PAS au petit chaperon rouge – ce qui le faisait hurler de rage pour s'être auto-traiter de petit !

_Edward : GRRRRR ! QUI EST PETIT ?_

_Roy : Allez, Edo, depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir qu'elle est juste une fille sadique !_

_Edward : Mais elle m'énerveuhhhh ! Je ne suis pas petit !_

_Saphir : Vous allez continuez longtemps à râler, vous deux ?_

_Envy : Laisse Chibi-San et la flammette à leurs…. Petits soucis !_

_Edward : JE VAIS TE TUER !_

_Saphir : Tiens, te voilà, toi ! T'as vite disparu au conte de Cendrillon ! Mais t'en fais pas, maintenant que tu es là, tu vas l'avoir ton pire des rôles ! Ed, Roy, retenez-le !_

_Edward et Roy : FAIT !_

_Envy : Merdeuhhhh…._

Bref, un jour, le lieutenant colonel Maes Hughes, qu'Edward aimait comme le père qu'il n'avait jamais connu – même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, tomba gravement malade, ce qui nécessita que le pauvre homme reste coincé au lit pendant un bon mois. Mais voilà, ce pauvre Hughes avait malencontreusement oublié toutes les photos d'Elysia dans son bureau et ne pouvait PAS allez les chercher lui-même. Le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, à force d'en avoir marre d'avoir Hughes au téléphone réclamant en chouinant les photos de sa fifille d'amour, envoya alors le chibi au manteau rouge les lui apporter. Edward eut beau gueulé, trépigné de rage, donné des coups de pieds… Rien n'y avait fait il fut obliger – plutôt menacer par les neufs millimètres d'Hawkeye – d'allez cherches ces BIP de BIP de photos pour les apporter à ce BIP de BIP de Hughes… Fin de citation ! Il alla donc avertir son frère de la… Nouvelle mission qui lui était confiée, espérant que ledit frère ne serait pas trop ingrat et le plaindrait !

-« Ok, Frère ! » Répondit Al, faisant tomber comme une masse le pauvre blond.

-« Comment ? Tu ne me plains pas ? Tu ne me proposes même pas d'y allez à ma place ? Petit frère indigne ! » Répondit Edward, avec des chibi eyes larmoyants.

Alphonse rit nerveusement… Jusqu'à ce que MIAOU distinct ne se fasse entendre à l'intérieur de son armure. Il se crispa alors qu'Ed lui…. Plissa ses yeux. Edward décida de passer l'éponge, du moins, pour l'instant : il avait plus urgent à faire ! Il ajouta néanmoins son petit frère que le chat devra être mis dehors avant qu'il ne revienne, ne s'occupant même pas de la voix brisée de son petit frère qui lui hurlait qu'il faisait trop froid pour laisser ce pauvre chaton dehors.

_Saphir : Grand frère indigne !_

_Alphonse : Je confirme !_

_Roy : Edo, tu me déçois !_

_Edward : Mais c'est le script, bordel de merdeuhhhh !_

Notre chibi au manteau rouge parti donc jusqu'au bureau de Hughes où, après avoir trépigné de rage face à la pile monstrueuse de photos à ramener – il se demanda quand même comment faisait le lieutenant colonel pour transporter tout ça, il dut se résoudre à transmuter une charrette afin d'y placer la pile et de transmuter une couverture pour protéger les photos car il pleuvait averse dehors. Mais un nouveau problème se présentait ! Et oui ! La pile était monstrueusement lourde ! Et malgré la charrette, Edward eut beau hurler et tirer jusqu'à en devenir rouge… Rien n'y fit ! Elle ne bougea pas d'un poil !

-« Saleté de BIP de BIP de BIP de charrette ! Je le retiens Hughes avec ses lubies débiles ! Je vais lui montrer, moi ! » Hurla Edward.

_Saphir : Seigneur, quel langage ! _

_Edward : Je te merdeuhhhh !_

_Alphonse : Frère ! Que dirait maman si elle t'entendait ?_

_Edward : Bah rien, elle ne peut plus rien entendre maintenant !_

_Saphir : Mais y a toujours Sloth !_

_Edward : … Merdeuhhhh…_

_Sloth : Surveille ton langage, Edo ! Ou va au coin !_

_Edward : … Oui, maman…._

Il finit par réussir à la tracter dehors – heureusement, on l'appelait pas le prodige de l'Alchimie pour rien ! – et il partit donc sur la route qui le menait chez les Hughes. Pendant ce temps-là, et ce qu'Edo ne savait pas…. C'tait qu'il était observé par son supérieur dont aujourd'hui était le jour de congé !

-« Tiens mais c'est le chibi au manteau rouge ! » Murmura Roy pour lui-même.

-« QUI EST SI PETIT QU'ON LE CONFONDRAIT AVEC LE CHAPERON ROUGE ? » Hurla Edward, battant des poings, l'automail qui lui servait de bras droit devenu _légèrement_ dangereux ! « Oh, c'est vous, Bâtard ! »

-« Ben oui, tu croyais que c'était qui ? » Rétorqua Roy, se tenant le nez en signe de douleur.

Ils firent route ensemble durant quelques mètres. Roy sut alors la nouvelle « mission » de l'alchimiste d'acier. « _Parfait !_ », Pensa-t-il sournoisement ! En effet, il allait enfin avoir une occasion de conquérir le blondinet !

-« Dites…. Vous ne connaitriez pas un raccourci par hasard ? Parce que c'est vraiment lourd, ce truc ! » Fit Edo, désignant la charrette monstrueusement remplie.

-« Euh si… » Répondit Roy, un peu pris au dépourvu « Tu descends cette rue ! Et tu y seras ! »

Le remerciant en grommelant, Edward laissa là notre pauvre brun, sans se douter que ledit brun venait de le piéger en lui donnant le plus merdique des chemins ! Edward sans rendit compte lorsque le chemin se termina par un chemin de terre absolument… boueux !

-« Bordel de merde ! Il m'a bien eu ce bâtard ! » Vociféra-t-il. « Quand je l'aurai en face de moi, je lui étriperai il sera plus là son sourire de bâtard trop sexy ! »

De son côté, Royounet…

_Roy : C'est quoi ce surnom à la con ?_

_Edward (ricane dans son coin) : Hinhinhin !_

BREFFFFF ! De son côté, notre beau brun…

_Roy : Ah bah, c'est mieux !_

_Saphir : ROY MUSTANNNNNNG !_

_Roy : … Pardon…_

NOTRE beau brun, lui, arrivait chez la famille Hughes. Après avoir expliqué la situation à Grace, celle-ci accepta avec joie de lui laisser la maison… Sous la promesse de faire pas trop de « bêtises » ce qui fit rougir notre Flame ! Parvenant jusqu'à la chambre de Maes, il cogna et entra lorsque ledit Maes lui en donna la permission ! Son ami était dans le lit sous de chaude couverture.

-« Oh Royyy ! Tu viens prendre des nouvelles de ton meilleur pote ! Comme c'est gentillll ! » S'extasia Maes  
>-« En fait... Je viens te mettre à la porte pour prendre ta place dans le lit et ainsi amener le chibi au manteau rouge dans un piège succulent d'où il ne réchappera que quelques heures plus tard! » Répondit simplement Roy, extirpant son ami du lit et le dirigeant vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit à la volée.<br>-« Tu vas quand même pas faire ça à ton meilleur pote, quand même ? » Blêmit Hughes, vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas rassuré !  
>-« ... Si » Répondit Roy en le balançant par la fenêtre alors que Maes hurlait : « Ami indigneeee ! »<p>

Roy s'habilla alors de la même façon que Maes et se coucha dans le lit, attendant avec impatience la venue du beau chibi blond.

_Maes : J'te déteste ! _

_Roy : Rohhhh ! C'était pour la parodie !_

_Maes : Je ne te pardonnerai que d'une seule façon !_

_Roy (craint la réponse) : … Qui est ?_

_Maes : Regaaaaaarde ! Ma fifille vient d'avoir sa première vraie dent !_

_Roy (soupir) : …._

… Venue qui d'ailleurs, démarra sur les chapeaux de roues !

-« RAAAAAH ! JE PARIE QUE CE BÂTARD DOIT ÊTRE ENTRAIN DE SE MARRER ! IL VA ME LE PAYERRRRR ! » Hurla Edward, de la boue jusqu'à sa taille, éclata la porte de la chambre et y entra sans plus de cérémonie. « HEY HUGHES ! J'TE LES AI RAMENEES TES PUTAINS DE PHOTOS ! MAIS JE TE PREVIENS, JE FAIS PAS CA GRATOS ALORS T'AS INTERET A SORTIR TON POIGNON ! »

_Roy : Dis donc Edo… C'est quoi ce langage ?_

_Edward : ... Quoi ? Vous m'avez mis de mauvaise humeur avec vos conneries !_

_Roy : Si tu continues encore un tel langage, je me verrai dans l'obligation de ne plus t'accorder d'étreintes nocturnes !_

_Edward : … De quoi ?_

_Roy (soupir) : En clair, Edo, pour les rapports tu-sais-quoi, tu devras allez voir ailleurs !_

_Edward : NOOOOOON ! Je promets de plus être grossier !_

Il s'arrêta soudain, ayant reconnut un visage bien trop familier à son goût : « _Mais à quoi il joue, ce bâtard ? Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe, moi ! _» Il décida alors de prendre l'intéressé à son propre piège…

-« Ben alors, Hughes ? Ca ne va vraiment pas ! Tu as pâle come un linge ! » S'interloqua Edward alors qu'en lui-même, il se marrait de voir la tête que le brun allait tirer !

-« Non, pas trop ! Je tousse beaucoup ! » Toussa Roy, qui ne se doutait de rien.

-« Ah c'est vraiment pas de bol ! » Répondit Edo, s'approchant du brun, déposant un baiser sur la joue du dit brun qui rougit, surpris « Autrefois, maman disait que les baisers guérissaient tous les maux ! » Murmura alors Ed, penché sur l'oreille du brun.

Seulement, ce que le Edo, il n'avait pas prévu…. C'était la réaction du brun ! En effet, Roy lui attrapa alors le bras et le renversa sur le lit, se positionnant sur lui, en signe de dominance.

-« Et moi, je suis un gourmand ! Pas un gourmet ! Un simple baiser sur la joue ne me suffit pas à me guérir, Edo ! » Murmura à son tour, déclenchant une vague de chaleur chez le chibi blond qui rougit adorablement – selon Roy !

Il se pencha sur son chibi blond et lui vola le plus passionné des premiers baisers ! Edward écarquilla les yeux mais bien vite, il se laissa prêter au doux jeu de l'amour et les langues vinrent finalement s'en mêler, rendant ce baiser encore plus passionné et désirable qu'il ne l'était au début !

_Edward : Quand elle s'amuse pas à nous faire souffrir ou à nous tourner en ridicule… Elle réalise des scènes tellement « kawaii » que ça m'en rend malade !_

_Saphir : Dis tout de suite que les baisers avec Roy ne te plaisent pas !_

_Edward : JE N'AI JAMAIS DIT CA !_

Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle. Roy, de ses yeux onyx perçants, détailla sa victime de long en large et en travers, sous le regard rougissant du chibi blond, pas habitué à être reluqué de la sorte.

-« Bien… Maintenant que c'est officiel, pourquoi ne se débarrasserait-on pas de ces vêtements gênants ? » Demanda-t-il, un sourire gourmand aux lèvres.

-« … PERVERRRRRRS ! » Hurla Edo, lui foutant un bon coup d'automail dans son visage trop sexy et prenant ses jambes à son cou !

Ouais… Autant dire que bien que Roy ait beaucoup de succès avec les femmes... Avec Edo, il doit sérieusement s'entrainer et faire attention à ce qu'il dit !

FIN

_Edward : Je n'ai jamais vu un conte aussi nawak !_

_Alphonse : Nawak ?_

_Saphir : N'importe quoi !_

_Alphonse : Ah okey !_

_Roy : Allons, mon ange, dis tout de suite que ça te plait pas ! Au moins, ça fait plein de RoyEd à lire selon toutes les sauces dont son esprit tordu est capable !_

_Saphir : Merci du compliment !_

_Roy et tous les autres perso de FMA : DE RIEN !_

_Saphir : ….. BREF ! Prochain conte : La flamme des bois !_

_Roy : Yes ! Je suis ENFIN le héro !_

_Saphir : Désolée, je trouvais Edo beaucoup plus mignon en héro des autres contes ! Mais celui-ci correspond plus à ta personnalité et en plus, tu vas pouvoir voir Edo en robe médiéval !_

_Roy : YES ! Je te pardonne pour les autres contes, dans ce cas !_

_Edward : OHHH NOON ! Je refuse de porter une robe !_

_Saphir : Envy !_

_Envy (retient Edo par le col) : Et voilà ! Chibi-San… Tu n'as aucune échappatoire !_

_Edward : JE NE SUIS PAS PETIIIIIIIT !_


	8. Conte 8

Rating : K+

Paring : Roy et Edward, le plus mignon des couples !

Genre : Parodie, humour

Disclaimer : FMA appartient à Hiromu Arakawa et Robin des Bois…. A Mr Disney !

Commentaire : Oui, vous l'attendiez depuis septembre 2007… Et le voilà seulement ! Je m'excuse de son retard et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Prochain conte parodié : La Petite Sirène !

Flamme des Bois !

_Edward : Pour une fois que je ne suis pas le héro de tes contes sadiques… (Tout content)  
>Saphir : Pour une fois que tu vas te trimballer en robe ! (Grand sourire)<br>Edward : …. QUOIIII ? Pas question ! (tente de filer à l'anglaise)  
>Saphir (le rattrape) : Hep, où tu comptes filer comme ça ?<br>Envy : Mwahahahaha ! FullNabot en robe !  
>Edward : QUI EST SI PETIT QU'ON LE CONFOND AVEC UNE FILLLE ?<br>Envy : Certainement pas moi !  
>Saphir : Ah, te voilà toi ! Ca fait deux contes où tu parviens à m'échapper ! Mais cette fois-ci… (Tend le script au palmier)<br>Envy (le lit) : …. QUOIIIII ? ET POURQUOI C'EST A MOI DE FAIRE L'ESPECE DE GANGRELET QUI HURLE : IL EST…. 01H… ET 10… MINUTES ?  
>Saphir : Je te l'avais promis ton rôle ridicule !<em>

Il était une fois, dans le royaume d'Amestris, un brave et bon Roi qui régnait avec bonté sur son peuple. Il s'appelait… Hohenheim le Lumineux !  
><em><br>Edward : Lui ? Bon ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ?  
>Saphir : De ta gueule… Non ! De ta taille… Oui !<br>Edward : QUI DIS- QU'IL EST TELLEMENT PETIT QUE TOUT LE MONDE SE MOQUE DE LUI CAR SES COLERES AMUSENT TOUT LE MONDE ?  
>Saphir : …. Toi !<br>Edward : RAHHHHHHH !  
>Roy : Viens-là mon Edo… (Le serre dans ses bras sous les ronronnements d'Edo)<em>

Un jour, le Roi disparut alors qu'il exerçait l'une de ses nombreuses croisades dans les autres pays et son frère, King Bradley, prit donc d'autorité succession au trône ! Contrairement à son frère, Bradley n'était pas bon du tout et régnait avec une poigne de fer sur le royaume !

_Edward : Et pourquoi toujours lui ?  
>Saphir : Bah, parce que si je te mets toi, y a plus de RoyEd !<br>Kimbley : Moi, j'ai une autre solution !  
>Saphir (craint la réponse venant du fou Ecarlate) : Qui est… ?<br>Kimbley : Boum, boum ! Hinhinhin ! Greed, Mustang, FullMetal… Attrapez-la !  
>Greed+Roy+Edo : Avec plaisir !<br>Saphir : LACHEZ-MOOOOI ! C'EST DE LA MALTRAITANCE ENVERS UNE PAUVRE FILLE COMME MOI !  
>Kimbley : Parfait ! (prend le script) A moiii la narration et le sadisme ! Hinhin !<br>Saphir : Au secours…. _

Ce fut donc sa sœur, Saphir, qui reprit le trône ! Elle était cruelle et éleva les taxes pour accroitre sa fortune personnelle sans se soucier du pauvre peuple qui en crevait de faim !

-« Ouais, ouais… A moi les écus d'or… » Soupira Saphir, pas vraiment dans la peau de son personnage.

_Kimbley : J'ai une solution pour remédier à ce problème ! Boum, boum ! Hinhin !  
>Saphir : AU SECOURS !<br>Dolchatte : Si j'étais toi, je lui obéirais sans discuter ! Plus vite tu t'y mets, plus vite tu sortiras de ce calvaire !  
>Saphir : D'accord…<em>

-« MWAHAHAHA ! A MWAAA TOUS CES ECUS D'OR ! MWAHAHAHAHA ! » Hurla Saphir, tentant de prendre un air machiavélique mais…

_Ed : Elle en ferait un tout ch'tit peu trop ?  
>Roy : Mets-toi à sa place !<br>Alphonse : Vous devriez avoir honte de vous ! Pauvre Saphir-Nee-San !_

_Ed : Elle l'a cherché ! _

Mais heureusement, une personne osa s'élever contre sa tyrannie : Flamme des Bois ! Personne ne le connaissait, personne ne savait d'où il venait… Mais ce brave guerrier volait l'argent des riches et l'offrait aux pauvres sans rien demander en retour.

Bref, Saphir, elle en bava de rage ! Elle en bava tellement qu'elle reçut alors le doux nom de « bave de limace » derrière son dos !

_Saphir : Affligeant… _

_Al : Pauvre Saphir-Nee-San…_

_Saphir (reçoit un paquet de Dragonna) : Hey Kim !_

_Kimbley : Oui ? Boum ! Hinhin !_

_Saphir (essuie la sueur de son front) : Tiens, des cookies ! Sont de la part de Greed !_

_Kimbley : Depuis quand il sait cuisiner l'abruti ?_

_Saphir : Depuis qu'il sait que tu aimes les cookies et qu'il VOULAIT te faire plaisir !_

_Kimbley : Hah… (Prend les cookies et les dévore) Mm… Pas mal… Y a juste un truc bizarre… (S'endort) … Rompschiiiiit…._

_Saphir : Héhé ! N'accepte jamais quoi que ce soit de quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas ! Hinhin !_

_Ed : Elle est encore plus effrayante que Kimbley ! _

Saphir ayant repris enfin le contrôle de l'histoire, dut relire le script plusieurs fois afin de s'assurer que l'Ecarlate n'avait pas marqué n'importe quoi. Rassurée, elle reprit son conte. Elle en profita aussi pour remercie Dragonna de l'avoir délivrée de ce guêpier. Donc, seul Flamme des Bois osait s'élever contre la tyrannie, pillait les riches et offrait le butin aux pauvres. La seule information qu'on lui connaissait était qu'il pratiquait l'Alchimie du feu, pas très utile les jours de pluie m'enfin… Il était un bon combattant avec un arc à flèches alors on lui pardonnait son impuissance quasi permanente (vu qu'à cette époque-là, il pleuvait quasi tous les jours !).

_Roy (devient blême) : Im… Impuissant…._

_Ed : Allons, allons, Roy ! Depuis le temps, tu devrais le savoir qu'elle est une chieuse de première !_

_Roy (ne répond pas, trop occupé à digérer le coup) : Im... Im…. Je suis impuissant…_

_Saphir (innocente) Bah alors ? Il a quoi notre Roy ? Faudrait qu'il s'en remette s'il veut voir son Edo en robe ! _

_Roy (reprend bizarrement le contrôle de lui-même) : Mwahahahaha ! Ne t'en fais pas, Edo ! Je vais venir de sauver !_

_Ed (blasé) : Pervers…._

Retrouvons dans la plus grande forêt que contenait le Royaume : la forêt des Alchimistes. C'est ici, caché quelque part, que vivait Flamme des Bois et sa bande de copains. Notre beau Flamme, qui se nommait en réalité Roy Mustang, se promenait, accompagné de son meilleur ami Maes Hughes. Tous deux rigolaient de leurs derniers méfaits lorsqu'ils entendirent la sonnerie familière annonçant al venue d'un carrosse empli d'or pour la famille royale. Ils se cachèrent et observèrent, fiers de leur trouvaille, le carrosse s'avancer, entouré pourtant d'une bonne dizaine de soldats. C'est que Flamme, alias Roy, eut pour la première fois une ingénieuse idée !

_Roy : Hey !_

_Saphir : Je ne dis que la plus pure vérité ! _

_Ed : Je suis bien d'accord pour une fois… Colonel !_

_Roy (boude dans son coin) : …._

_Riza : Quel gamin…_

_Hughes : Et encore ! Tu ne l'a pas vu dans ces grands jours !_

-« Et si on empruntait cet argent ? Après tous, les riches en ont bien trop ! Un peu en moins ne fera pas de différence ! » S'exclama-t-il, vite suivit par son compagnon de toujours.

-« Oh, ouuuuui ! Et comme ça, je pourrais offrir plein de jolies robes à ma chère Elysia d'amour ! Et à ma femme aussi ! » S'écria Hughes, vite rabroué par un regard noir. « Euh, je veux dire… Oui ! Comme ça, nous pourrons aider les plus pauvres à se nourrir correctement ! »

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, le carrosse, lui, se faisait la malle. Ils reçurent alors un bon coup de pied de l'auteur et se mirent en position, fraichement déguisés comme des diseuses de bonne aventure.

_Saphir (s'écroule de rire) : AHAHAHHAHA !_

_Roy (vexé) : Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !_

_Maes : Que t'es chou, mon chou !_

_Roy (vraiment vexé) : Regarde toi d'abord !_

_Ed (s'écroule littéralement de rire) : Trop fort !_

_Roy : Si j'ai accepté de m'habiller ainsi, c'est uniquement parce sue Saphir a accepté que toi, mini crevette, porte une robe !_

_Ed (s'étrangle) : Je savais que tout ça, c'était de ta fauteuuuuh ! Bâtard !_

Ils firent les yeux doux à Bradley qui, comme le con qui l'était, crut vraiment qu'il avait une touche auprès de deux charmantes damoiselles. Cependant, seul son conseiller, Archer le persiffleur – je rassure tous les lecteurs, il ressemble toujours autant à un hareng pas frais ! – vit le pot au rose et tenta d'avertir son Roi… Qui lui rétorqua qu'il était simplement jaloux et lui noua littéralement la gorge pour ne plus qu'il lui siffle dans les oreilles. Il partit donc bouder dans un coin, laissant son Roi se faire dépouiller comme un con – ce qu'il était toujours soi dit en passant ! Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il était nu comme un verre et…

_Ed (hurle d'horreur accompagné de tous les autres perso de la série) : AAAAAh ! Mon Dieu…._

_Saphir : Mais Ed… Tu ne crois même pas en Dieu !_

_Ed : C'était une expression ! _

Il lança tous ses sbires à la poursuite des coupables mais malheureusement pour lui – et heureusement pour les lecteurs qui s'en régalent – leur carrosse dans lequel il était confortable installé s'était vu être dépouillé de ses enjoliveurs en or massif par Maes quelques secondes plutôt. Le carrosse se retrouve sans ses roues, étalés et dans la boue et, encore pour la grande joie de tout le monde, Bradley se retrouva totalement boueux : la boue cachant son hideuse nudité.

Un peu plus loin…. Près du château du prince Jean.

Elysia fêtait son anniversaire. Son papa n'était pas là mais qu'importe, sa maman lui faisait une jolie fête et son papa lui avait promis un beau cadeau ! Mais malheureusement, cette chère Dante, shérif du royaume, vint dans la maison et prit tous ses jouets. Elysia eut beau trépigner de rage et la menacer du supplice ultime – chatouille, chatouille, jusqu'à ce que tu te frappes les c…. Euh pardon… On en revient à l'histoire ! – mais rien n'y fit !

_Edward : Bah bravo l'éducation ! _

_Saphir (honteuse) : Ca m'a échappée… _

Heureusement, quant elle vit arriver son tonton, le célèbre Flammes des Bois, sa tristesse partit aussi vite qu'elle reçut son cadeau : un arc à flèche… et une flèche ! Elle invita donc sa bande de copain sous le regard désapprobateur de son papa d'amour qui voyait d'un mauvais œil tous ces menus fretins qui tournait autour de son ange tombé du ciel.

Ils jouèrent des heures durant lorsque, par mégarde, Elysia envoya l'unique flèche dans le jardin du château. Ô malheureuse petite fille ! Heureusement, elle n'est pas une Hughes pour rien ! Se souvenant des techniques apprises de son père quant à escalader un mur (il lui avait appris le jour où elle l'avait trouvé entrain de regarder par la fenêtre de la chambre de tonton Roy et de Grand Frère Ed), elle parvint à se rendre jusqu'au jardin et là…

_Roy : Alors voilà la raison qui expliquait que je me sentais toujours épier lors des moments intimes avec mon petit Ed !_

_Edward (rouge de gêne et de colère) : Maes Hughes ! ET JE NE SUIS PAS PETIIIIIT !_

_Saphir : Je peux reprendre mon conte, ou je dérange ?_

Là, elle tomba sur la belle damoiselle Edward vêtue de sa jolie robe rose de Moyen-âge, ex-fiancé de tonton Roy (ce bâtard avait osé partir pour la forêt des Alchimistes sans m'emmener avec lui !, dixit la belle damoiselle, trépignant de rage comme une crevette) qui, accompagné de sa servante, Winry, lui fit un beau sourire et rendit la flèche – que la chère servante avait écrasée en posant ses grosses fesses dessus ! – à une mignonne enfant qui ressemblait à Maes, le meilleur ami de son ex – notez que là, encore, la belle damoiselle hurle à qui veut l'entendre que le jour où elle le retrouvera, elle lui brisera la nuque !

Et pendant ce temps, notre Flamme, lui, pensait à son bel ange aux yeux d'or sans se douter un seul instant du sort que ledit ange lui réservait pour le jour des retrouvailles… Jour qui se présenta bien vite car le grand tournoi de la Flèche d'Or arrivait avec, comme récompense, un baiser dudit bel ange doré !

Flamme se pointa au rendez-vous, déguisé… Ressemblant à un vieillard au crâne chauve. Il s'amena ensuite devant Edward et lui fit un clin d'œil, lui marmonnant des paroles amoureuses qui firent rougir le concerné avec qu'un drôle de sourire n'arbore les traits de son visage. Il fit avancer Roy et murmura au creux de son oreille :

-« Moi aussi, je suis si content de te voir mon amour ! Tu m'as manqué ! J'ai tant attendu ce moment afin de pouvoir DONNER UN COUP DE PIED A TON CUL ! » Hurla-t-il ensuite, sonnant légèrement Roy qui préféra s'éloigner un peu… Sait-on jamais !

Et oui… Voilà ce que ça fait d'avoir été élevé par Izumi Curtis ! La vie est dure, je sais, je sais…

_Edward : Tu vires carrément au n'importe quoi ! J'espère que tu le sais !_

_Saphir (boit son thé sereinement) : Comment peut-il en être autrement lorsque tu es dans les parages, aussi ?_

_Edward : Grrrr !_

_Roy : Depuis le temps, tu devrais même plus l'écouter, Edo !_

_Edward : Mais elle me tape sur le système, celle-là !_

Bref… Le tournoi se passa relativement bien et notre magnifique Flamme des Bois se retrouva en final contre la diabolique Dante. Le combat fut serré ! Et lors du dernier match, il fut demandé à ce que la cible soit éloignée de trente pas. Ce fut Envy, l'imbécile coucou du château – vous comprendrez bientôt pourquoi) qui a du s'y coller. D'abord il ne s'éloigna pas assez, puis, ce fut de trop. Ensuite, il se prit les pieds dans un trou de taupe et s'étala face contre terre sous le regard hilare du peuple et les regards furieux du Roi Bradley et de Dante. Dante soumit Envy à tricher, lui paya une carotte pour ce faire et…

_Envy : Non mais tu me prends pour qui ?_

_Saphir : L'imbécile coucou du château qui est soumit avec des carottes ._

_Envy : Cette fille… J'sais pas ce qui me retient !_

_Saphir (faussement inquiète) : La diarrhée, peut-être ?_

_Envy : RAAAAAH (transforme son bras en lame) JE VAIS TE BUTEEEEER !_

_Saphir (le tranquillise avec un pistolet électrique) : Tout doux, sale bête ! On reprend le conte !_

Malheureusement, cela ne suffit pas à vaincre Roy qui l'emporta haut-la-main. Pour ce venger, Dante voulut el tirer en arrière mais tira tellement brusquement que le déguisement parti en lambeaux et Roy se retrouva en sous-vêtements !

_Roy : HEY ! Ce n'était pas prévu, ça ! Ce n'est pas dans l'histoire !_

_Hughes : Et depuis quand Saphir suit-elle l'histoire à la lettre ?_

_Roy : Merde… _

_Hughes : Tu t'es fait avoir, mon vieux !_

…

_Hughes (sourire goguenard) : Tiens, une nouvelle photo de ma fifille à moi pour te remonter le moral !_

_Roy : … Sans façon …. _

Heureusement, Super Maes passa parla et, en un éclair, il habilla Roy, le fournit d'une épée et voici que notre beau Flamme combat l'ennemi en emportant sa belle princesse qui, entre temps, tentait de le tuer par une nuque brisée. Romantique à souhait… Digne de l'époque des Vikings !

Ce fut une véritable baston à coups de… Tarte aux pommes ! A la fin, tous les soldats du méchant Roi étaient barbouillés des pieds à la tête et le peuple… Lui… Avait tout simplement pris la poudre d'escampette ! Et Bradley finit caché derrière un tonneau de vin dans lequel il y retrouva Archer, saoul comme un cochon – et bon Dieu que nous sommes tristes pour les cochons !

Dans la forêt des Alchimistes…

Flamme emmena son bel Edward qui, entre temps s'était calmé et était redevenu câlinou comme un chaton à son repère ou une grande fête fut organisée en l'honneur des futurs mariés (parce que els coquins… Ils se sont demandés en mariage durant la bataille alors que la future mariée tenait de tuer son futur époux …. Romantique, n'est-ce pas ?).

_Edward : Mais c'est du n'importe quoi !_

_Saphir : Pas autant que toi dans ta robe rose !_

_Edward (s'étouffe) : …_

_Al : Ils arrêteront donc jamais ces deux là ? Pauvre de moi…_

Et parce que Maes Hughes y a prit goût depuis le conte du Livre de la Jungle, il chantonna une chanson ô connue et appréciée de tous… Tellement elle se foutait de la gueule de Bradley !

**[Petit Jean - Maes]**

_Quand on parlera de ce Prince Jean_

_Qui fut un temps le Roi,_

_Chacun dira de ce gredin,_

_"Quel triste souverain" !_

_Tandis que ce bon Roi Richard_

_Se bat chez les Barbares,_

_Nous sommes saignés à blanc_

_Par ce bon à rien de Jean !_

_Plus bête qu'une oie,_

_Sans foi ni loi,_

_Au-dessous du pire,_

_On l'appellera "Messire Le Roi De Mauvais Aloi" !_

**[Tous:]**

_Maudit soit Le Roi De Mauvais Aloi !_

**[Petit Jean - Maes]**

_Dessus le trône, bien trop grand pour lui,_

_Ce nain est mal assis._

_Il voudrait être un souverain_

_Mais il n'est qu'un pantin !_

_On le voit souvent grincer des dents._

_Pour peu qu'on le courrouce,_

_- Alors, il appelle sa mère,_

_- Il suce son pouce bêtement..._

_- Voyez, le voilà qui boude !_

_Il veut qu'on l'appelle "Jean le Preux"_

_Mais il ne sera que "Jean l'Affreux",_

_"Messire Le Roi De Mauvais Aloi" !_

_Je trouve plaisant cet endroit, ouais !_

**[Dame Gertrude - Winry]**

_- Tu viens, Jeannot !_

_- Va, mon p'tit gars !_

**[Petit Jean]**

_Pendant qu'il prend tout notre argent,_

_Tandis qu'il nous friponne,_

_On voit au front de ce larron_

_Vaciller sa couronne._

_Mais tant qu'il y aura de braves gens_

_Dans la bande à Robin,_

_Ils reprendront à ce fripon_

_De quoi manger du pain_

_Sans qu'il s'en avise_

_L'adroit Robin... lui subtilise sa chemise_

_Sans foi ni loi,_

_Le Roi De Mauvais Aloi._

_Cafard vicieux, pernicieux,_

_Plus méchant que Satan,_

_Papelard, fripouillard_

_Et coquin en tout point._

_Vile charogne,_

_Sans vergogne,_

_Messire Le Roi De Mauvais Aloi... Yeah !_

Au château… Les choses se gâtaient. La chanson avait fait le tour du Royaume et, outré, Bradley avait fait comme le disait la chanson ! Il s'était mis à appeler sa mère, à sucer son pouce et à bouder….Quel affreux petit cancre, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais hélas, la rage vint au grand galop. ET, dans sa plus grande méchanceté, il décidé de doubler, voir de tripler les taxes…. Et d'enfermer les musiciens ainsi que ceux qui ne savaient pas payer. C'est ainsi que la quasi-totalité du peuple se retrouva emprisonnée dans al grande tour. Mais, c'était sans compter sur Flamme des Bois qui mit un plan à l'œuvre !

Tard dans la nuit, accompagné de son fidèle compagnon, Maes Hughes, il se hissa à l'intérieur du château, prêt à voler l'or du Roi et libérer les prisonniers. Tout à coup, une énorme voix criarde et affreuse pour les oreilles se fit entendre :

-« IL EST… UNE HEURE… ET TOUT…. VA BIEN ! » Hurla Envy, qui ressemblait vraiment à un imbécile coucou !

_Envy : JE VAIS LA BUTER !_

_Saphir (sort son pistolet tranquillisant) : Tu as quelque chose à ajouter ?_

_Envy (se calme) : Non… Je t'en prie, continue donc !_

_Saphir (souriante) : Merci !_

Maes, qui en avait plus qu'assez de la sale gueule d'Envy, l'assomma à coup de bâton et prit tout ses vêtements… Le laissant quand même dans ses sous-vêtements, historie d'éviter une vision d'horreur ! Il les refila ensuite à Roy qui, ayant décidé de s'amuser un tout petit peu avec Dante qui gardait la porte de la tour, s'avança vers elle et chantonna une petite berceuse.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la crétine qui servait de Shérif s'endormit comme un gros bébé – elle ne réussit pourtant pas à battre Bradley ! – et notre Flamme en profita pour faire infiltrer Maes dans la tour pendant que lui, allait chercher l'or, conformément au plan qu'ils avaient prévu et qui étaient caché de nous parce, bien évidemment, lorsque Roy voulut en parler à l'auteur, Edward avait piqué une crise monumentale !

_Edward : MEME PAS VRAI, D'ABORD !_

_Saphir : Tu veux peut-être que je te rafraichisse la mémoire ? (prend son inspiration) Royouneeeet ! Bâtard ! Pourquoi tu ne me fais plus de câlins ? Et j'en ai marre…_

_Edward (rouge) : ARRETE DE RACONTER N'IMPORTE QUOI !_

_Saphir (contente) : Je voulais juste voir ta tête !_

_Edward : Grrrr !_

_Saphir : Tu grognes beaucoup ces derniers temps, non ?_

_Edward : Grmlbmrlmblrm…._

_Saphir : C'est aussi ce que je me disais…_

A l'aide de son arc à flèche, Roy, une fois arrivé dans la chambre de Bradley – où celui-ci dormait comme un gros bébé en suçant son pouce, entouré d'une montagne d'or), créa un système qui lui permit d'emmener lors jusqu'au donjon d'en face (et les prisonniers….Pardon, les anciens prisonniers se chargèrent d'exporter l'or en dehors du château.

Mais comme il s'agit de l'histoire – et que Saphir est une grande sadique qui aime mettre des bâtons dans les roues – Archer le persiffleur pénétra dans la pièce, alertant le Roi qui se réveilla d'un bond et se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air, par terre. S'en suivit ensuite une bataille où, par la pure bêtise de Dante – mais ce n'est pas une nouveauté – le château fut entièrement détruit, ravagé par les flammes !

_Dante : Ce n'est pas un peu fini, jeune fille ?_

_Saphir : Je ne fais que commencer !_

_Dante (outrée) : Espèce de…_

_Saphir (sort son pistolet électrique) : Prends ça, vieille peau !_

_Dante (tombe dans les pommes) : …_

Une fois de lus, Flamme des Bois triompha brillamment du méchant Roi Bradley et gagna, cette fois-ci, l'interminable guerre, libérant le peuple des diverses taxes. Il revint quelques jours plus tard, accompagné d'Edward qu'il épousa – malgré que celui-ci lui faisait ENCORE la gueule pour une raison qui échappe à tout le monde – et, ensemble, ils gouvernèrent sur le Royaume d'Amestris puisque que Hohenheim ne revient jamais.

-« Et tant mieux ! » Rajouta Ed avant d'embrasser furieusement son nouvel époux.

FIN

_Edward : …._

_Saphir (inquiète) : Mon Dieu, je sais ! Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai plus parodié de conte que c'est super mauvais, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Edward : Ce n'est pas ça…._

_Saphir (encore plus inquiète) : Alors c'est quoi ?_

_Edward : 6 MOIS D'ATTENTE POUR… POUR…. UN CONTE QUI S'EST RETROUVE ECRIT EN UNE DEMIE JOURNEE ?_

_Saphir (honteuse) : Bah, oui…._

_Edward : T'as intérêt à nous pondre rapidement la suite de toutes tes autres fics !_

_Saphir (yeux qui brillent) : Ca veut dire que, malgré tout ce que je te fais subir, tu aimes mes histoires ?_

_Edward : Quedal, oui ! J'en ai surtout ma claque de voir débarquer les lecteurs chez moi tout en me criant dessus pour savoir ce que tu fous !_

_Saphir (très honteuse) : J'ai vraiment honte… Si je le pouvais, je me prendrais…_


	9. Conte 9

Disclaimer : Pas à moi mais à la petite vache !

Genre : parodie, humour, romance, yaoi

Couple : RoyEd

Rating : K

Commentaire : Appréciez cette petite parodie et n'oubliez que les com's sont la principale nourriture des auteurs !

La petite sirène

_Ou comment une belle princesse aux yeux de saphir s'est vue rafler son beau prince par son meilleur ami !_

_Edward : Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle va ENCORE nous inventer ?_

_Alphonse : Nous parodier, Nii-san, nous parodier…_

_Edward : C'est la même chose…._

_Alphonse (n'a pas encore saisi le sadisme de l'auteur): En quoi ?_

_Edward (blasé devant tant de naïveté) : On va encore s'en prendre plein la gueule !_

_Alphonse (semble avoir compris) : Ohhh…._

_Saphir : La confiance règne…._

Il était une fois… Dans un magnifique Royaume sous-marin qui bordait le Royaume terrestre d'Amestris…

_Edward (tique un peu) : Attends… Il n'y a pas d'océan qui borde Amestris ! C'est entouré que de terre !_

_Saphir (sourire goguenard à la Hughes) : Et ?_

_Edward(ne cherche même plus à la comprendre) : Oh, et puis, fais comme tu veux…._

Donc, il était une fois, dans ce Royaume sous-marin sans nom précis – parce que l'auteur n'a pas envie d'en donner un – vivait une jolie princesse aux yeux de saphir et aux longs cheveux blonds comme les blés. Bien que la partie supérieure de son corps ressemble à un être humain, elle était dépourvue de jambes et d'oreilles humaines : à la place se trouvait une jolie queue de poisson bleu océan et des oreilles en forme de nageoires qui n'en étaient pas !

_Edward : Je n'ai pas trop compris cette histoire d'oreilles, là…_

_Saphir (boit son thé sagement) : Oh, ils iront bien lire le doujin « Holy Brownie » de Daen…_

_Edward : Hah..._

Cette jeune et belle princesse, âgée de seize ans, aurait pu être la plus heureuse des princesses si ce n'est qu'elle était amoureuse d'un prince humain et que cela était fortement interdit par le protocole… Depuis que la princesse Ariel, sa demi-sœur du côté de sa mère, les avait lâchement abandonnés pour l'amour d'un humain !

_Edward : …_

_Saphir (boit son thé) : Oui ?_

_Edward (soupire) : Non, rien…_

Cette belle princesse, du nom de Winry Rockbell, en était à son énième soupir lorsque son meilleur ami d'enfance, Edward Elric, vint la voir.

-« Ben, Win-Chan, pourquoi cette déprime ? » Demanda l'ondin aux yeux, aux cheveux et à la queue couleur de l'or, savourant un délicieux thé au jasmin.

-« J'aime un humain… » Soupira une nouvelle fois la princesse, manquant de faire arracher les poumons… Non, les branchies, lorsqu'Edward en recracha son thé.

_Edward (sceptique) : Parce que dans la mer, il est possible de boire du thé ?_

_Saphir : Bah, tu le fais bien avec de l'eau, du thé, non ?_

_Roy (soupire) : Je crois qu'elle ne sait pas que du thé ne se fait pas avec de l'eau de mer…._

_Saphir : Ah bon ?_

_Edward et Roy : Elle est désespérante…._

-« Comment ? Mais… Enfin, je veux dire, Win-Chan, tu n'es pas sérieuse, n'est-ce pas ! » S'offusqua Edward.

Les yeux de saphir larmoyants de son amie confirmèrent ce qu'il craignait. Il ne connaissait pas l'humain dont elle pouvait bien s'être entichée mais une chose était cependant sûre… Elle y était accroc !

-« Il est si merveilleux ! » Les yeux de la princesse brillèrent de mille étoiles « Il faut le voir pour le croire ! »

De son côté, Edward se demandait bien si les humains n'avaient pas élaboré un philtre attrape-sirène qu'ils auraient déversé dans la mer…. Qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient, toutes ces princesses sirènes, à succomber pour ces humains ?

-« Toi, ça ne va pas bien dans ta tête… » Souffla le jeune homme, qui reçut instantanément un regard noir de la jeune princesse.

-« Puisque tu ne sembles pas me croire, accompagne-moi sur terre ! Et je te montrerai ! » Lança Winry avec un air de défi.

-« Ah oui ? Et tu veux vivre et te déplacer comment ? En sautillant comme un poisson ? » Ironisa l'ondin d'or.

-« …. Mais nous sommes des poissons… » Répondit simplement Winry.

_Edward : …_

_Saphir (innocente) : Oui ?_

_Edward : T'es entrain de me faire passer pour un idiot, là ?_

_Saphir (relit ce qu'elle a écrit) : … Mmmh… Possible ! (Sourit, toute contente)_

_Roy (lit à son tour) : Ce n'est pas possible…. C'est sûr !_

Winry et Edward rendirent visite au petit frère de celui-ci, un adorable adolescent avec une bouille à faire pâlir de jalousie un poiton !

_Edward : Un… poiton ? (Les yeux écarquillés)_

_Saphir (yeux émerveillés) : Tu ne connais pas ?_

_Edward : Si toi oui, alors c'est que ça ne doit sûrement pas exister !_

_Saphir : Ignare ! Le poiton, c'est le bébé du poisson chat ! Poisson chaton … Poiton !_

_Edward : C'est bien ce que je dis… Ca n'existe absolument pas ! (Soupire devant la bêtise de l'auteur, bien qu'il la connaisse désormais)_

Le petit frangin, nommé Alphonse, était un adorable ondin innocent et naïf de quinze ans, aux cheveux, aux yeux et à la queue également de même couleur : brun or. Cependant, il était aussi un sorcier machiavélique à seize heures !

_Roy : Ce n'est pas plutôt : à ses heures ?_

_Saphir : Non. C'est à partir de seize heures qu'il le devient ! Tu ne connais pas le nouveau forfait Proximus Pay&Go Student ? C'est gratuit après seize heures ! (Fière de sa trouvaille)_

_Roy : Mais… Ca concerne les SMS, ça…_

Il leur proposa le forfait _un mois_ : celui-ci comprenait un mois de luxe au château pour une seule personne et un mois de vie de paysans pour l'autre. Bien évidemment, ils seraient entièrement rembourser si les deux partis n'étaient pas satisfaits ! Uniquement à cette condition !

Edward sentait déjà le mal de tête venir…. Où peut-être était-ce du à la clé à molette qu'il avait reçu lorsqu'il avait courageusement voulu fuir en toute discrétion.

_Edward : Et maintenant, je passe pour un trouillard ! (commence à renverser tout ce qui se trouve sur son passage, de rage)_

_Winry : Non mais ce n'est pas un peu fini, oui !_

_Alphonse : Nii-san… Tu rentres dans son jeu, tu sais…._

_Edward (se calme) : Ah bon ?_

_Saphir (sourire satisfait) : Kukuku…._

_Edward (hurle) : RAAAAAH !_

En quelques secondes, ils se retrouvèrent projeter sur la plage, à une distance raisonnable de 500 kilomètres du château. Pourquoi ? Parce que, premièrement, le coup de : « Dépêche-toi de remonter à la surface, une fois transformé en humain, si tu ne veux pas mourir noyé ! » est complètement démodé selon l'auteur – aka, moi – et deuxièmement, c'est beaucoup plus hilarant de corser leur voyage jusqu'à destination.

_Edward : Sadique !_

_Saphir : Moi aussi, je t'aime, Edo !_

_Roy (boude dans son coin) : …_

_Saphir (boit son thé tranquillement) : Décidément… Ce n'est même plus drôle de provoquer sa jalousie !_

Trois jours plus tard, après des heures et des heures de marche sur le sable chaud, et après avoir raflé des vêtements à un vieux couple de paysans, ils arrivèrent tout près du château. Cependant…

-« RAAAAZ-LE-BOOOOL ! » Hurla l'ondin doré temporairement humain.

-« Oh, allez, Ed ! Tu as promis ! » Sermonna la jeune princesse.

-« J'AI RIEN PROMIS DU TOUT ! » S'offusqua le blond.

Winry s'apprêta à corriger son meilleur ami à l'aide d'une clé à molette lorsqu'un bruit de galop la stoppa dans son élan. Tous deux tournèrent la tête juste à temps pour avoir épées et arcs brandis sur eux.

_Edward : Sympa l'accueil…_

_Saphir : t'es garde au château et, tout à coup, au cours d'une patrouille, tu vois deux personnes que tu n'as jamais vu dans le secteur, entrain de s'engueuler… Moi, ça me paraîtrait louche !_

-« Il suffit ! » S'exclama une voix masculine avec autorité, mais également de la douceur.

-« Mon prince ! Ces gens… » Commenta l'un des gardes avant de se faire arrêter par ledit prince.

-« Ne voyez-vous donc pas que ce ne sont que des enfants ? Ils ne… » Le prince n'eut cependant pas le temps de terminer ses propos…

-« QUI TU TRAITES DE CHIBI, PAUVRE TARE ? » Hurla Edward, sous les regards offusqués de Winry et des gardes.

_Saphir : Réglé comme une horloge, hein… _

_Edward : C'est automatique ! Tu m'insultes, je te réponds ! _

_Saphir : Je ne vois en rien une insulte là-dedans… _

Car la personne sur laquelle venait de hurler Edo n'était autre que le fameux prince (mais ça, Edward l'ignorait puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais vu). Celui-ci, des magnifiques yeux onyx et de beaux cheveux en bataille et de la même couleur, ne sembla pourtant pas offusqué par les propos injurieux du blond. Il se contenta d'aborder un sourire en coin, et de lâcher d'une voix calme mais ô combien moqueuse :

-« De bien grandes paroles pour une si petite chose ! »

… Edward étant Edward, cela le fit hurler et injurier encore plus le beau brun qui se trouvait face à lui. Ce fut Winry qui ramena le calme à l'aide de sa clé à molette et de s'adresser toute tremblante au beau prince, intimidée.

-« Monsieur… Le p-prince Mustang… C-c'est un p-plaisir que d-de vous ren-rencontrer ! » Rougit-elle furieusement.

-« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, belle demoiselle ! » Répondit le prince, baisant la main droite de la jeune sirène.

-« Frimeur… » Souffla Edward, écœuré devant tant de Kawaïté.

_Roy : Mais… Mais…_

_Ed : Essaie même pas de te justifier, bâtard de colonel !_

_Winry : Tu aimes vraiment foutre le bordel dans un couple, ne ?_

_Saphir (grand sourire) : Juste avec eux !_

-« D'où venez-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas de ce Royaume, j'en suis sur. » Sourit doucement Roy, ignorant la remarque du blond.

-« On vient de l'o… » Commença Edward avant de se ramasser à nouveau un coup de clé par Winry.

_Edward : Non mais ce n'est pas fini, oui ?_

_Saphir (toute heureuse) Je ne fais que commencer !_

_Edward (boude) : Grmblml !_

-« Nous venons d'un Royaume très lointain et sommes épuisés de tant de marche. Pourrions-nous vous quémander l'hospitalité, mon prince ? » Sourit nerveusement Winry.

-« Mais ce serait avec une très grande joie que d'héberger une aussi jolie damoiselle ainsi que son bel ami ! » Sourit de toutes ses dents le prince Roy.

-« Non merci. » Répondit simplement Edo avant de se détourner et de marcher en direction de ce qui lui semblait être le village du Royaume. « Je me débrouillerai ! »

-« Tu vas faire comment sans argent ? » Sourit méchamment Winry, agitant leur petite besace d'or qui leur avait été offerte avec l'abonnement d'un mois.

-« … ME DEBROUILLERAI ! » Rétorqua Ed, accélérant sa marche.

Mais Edo ne vit pas le prince esquisser un sourire de « je-prépare-quelque-chose-et-tu-n'y-échaperas-pas ! ». Celui-ci murmura ensuite à l'oreille du chef de garde qui acquiesça de la tête et s'élança au grand galop sur le pauvre blond qu'il prit et ligota comme un boudin malgré les hurlements du Chibi.

_Edward : digne des vikings !_

_Roy : …_

_Edward : Quel boudeur !_

Illico presto, ils furent emmenés au château. Chacun deux reçurent leur propre chambre. Deux salles tellement grandes qu'ils étaient persuadés de pouvoir inviter toute la populace aquatique ! Mais Edward, lui, à la place de Winry qui n'avait d'yeux que pour son prince, se rappela le forfait qu'ils avaient payé. Il y a avait donc un gros souci. Et bien qu'Al soit son petit frère… Il était intraitable en affaire ! On ne plaisante pas avec le mage Alphonse Elric !

Il ne restait donc qu'une seule solution : fuir le château. Les colères de Winry étaient déjà assez pénibles et douloureuses. Celles d'Alphonse étaient…. Dix fois pires !

Mais voilà, il sembla que quelque chose s'était ligué contre Edward depuis qu'il avait quitté l'océan.

A la première tentative, il fut ramené par un garde.

A la seconde, ce fut le prince lui-même qui le retrouva entrain d'essayer d'escalader l'une des enceintes.

-« Je ne pensais pas que le besoin en eau était si urgent pour vous, les sirènes ! » Sourit mystérieusement Roy.

Cela fit tomber Ed qui fut heureusement rattrapé à temps par le prince.

-« Q-quoi ? » S'étrangla-t-il. « _Comment le prince connait la vérité sur nous ? »_ pensa-t-il furieusement.

-« La belle Winry me l'a révélé ! » Répondit-il, comme s'il avait entendu la question muette du jeune blond.

_Edward : Traitresse !_

_Winry : M-mais... Il n'a pas arrêté de me faire des compliments et voulait connaitre le secret de ma beauté et… ET PUIS JE N'AI PAS DE COMPTES À TE RENDRE !_

_Edward (se ramasse la clé à molette) : Aieuh…._

_Winry (outrée) : Hmmph…_

_Roy (grosse goutte d'eau glissant le long de sa tempe) : Je me plaignais de la violence de Riza mais là…_

_Riza (sort son pistolet) : Vous avez quelque chose à ajouter, mon colonel ?_

_Roy (paniqué) : NON, RIEN !_

_Edward : Trouillard !_

_Roy : Je voudrais t'y voir avec ta mécanicienne !_

_Edward : … Tu marques un point !_

Roy rapprocha ensuite son visage fort près de celui du blond. Ed, quant à lui, se sentit soudain devenir tout chaud. Son cœur battait également à cent à l'heure.

-« Tu es très mignon, pour un ondin. » Susurra-t-il à l'oreille d'Edo qui frémit sur place.

-« Je-ne-suis-pas-une-fille-! » Râla l'ondin doré temporairement humain.

-« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. » Sourit le prince, amusé du caractère du mignon blond.

Malheureusement pour Roy – mais heureusement pour Edo –Winry arriva et gâcha toute la magie.

_Edward : Quelle magie ?_

_Saphir (soupire de bonheur) : La magie de l'amour, voyons…_

_Edward (sceptique) : Mouais…_

-« Que se passe-t-il donc ? » Demanda-t-elle, intriguée. Il y avait de quoi quand vous voyez votre meilleur ami dans les bras de l'être que vous aimez !

-« Edo-chan s'est blessé le pied, je ne fais que le porter pour lui éviter de s'abîmer sa jambe. » Sourit Roy, avant de se crisper légèrement lorsqu'il sentit un coup de poing dans son torse.

-« Et Edo-chan va très bien maintenant, il peut marcher tout seule ! » Siffla Edward, descendant du prince qui retint difficilement un rire.

Notre belle princesse aux yeux de saphir ne comprit rien à ce qui se tramait mais elle s'en ressentait jalouse. Le prince conversait si aisément avec Ed alors que c'était à peine s'i lui parlait à elle. Oh, bien sûr, il la questionna sur ce qu'elle aimait et la complimentait mais elle ressentit que l'échange était… différent.

Et elle eut tôt fait de remarquer cette différence dans le mois qui suivit leur arrivée au château. Peu importe quand, dès qu'elle trouvait enfin le prince, celui-ci était irrémédiablement accompagné d'Edward et inversement.

Quand il partait se balader à cheval dans la forêt, le long de la plage, dans le village… A chaque fois les deux hommes ne se quittaient pas et ne cessaient de se parler. Comme en cet instant précis où ils étaient entrain de visiter la galerie royale du palais.

Attendez…

Était-ce son imagination ou bien le prince venait de complimenter Edward sur sa connaissance et celui-ci en avait rougit ?

Quelque chose de louche se tramait… Et elle comptait bien découvrir quoi !

_Saphir : La jalousie est un vilain défaut, Win-chan !_

_Winry : …_

_Edward + Roy : Ô la jalouseuh ! Ô la jalouseuh !_

_Winry (super énervée) : TAISEZ-VOUS, IMBECILES ! (balance sa clé à molette sur leurs têtes)_

_Edward : Aieuh…_

_Roy : Ca fait mal…._

_Saphir : J'ai mal à la tête, maintenant…_

Lorsqu'arriva le jour fatidique, celui qui annonçait la fin du forfait qu'ils avaient payé à Al, la jeune sirène n'avait pas trouvé le moindre indice et elle en était constamment irascible. Une preuve ? Elle lançait sa clé à molette sur Ed pour n'importe quel prétexte. Un exemple ? Il y a une semaine, il avait juste fermé la porte de sa chambre un peu trop fort à son goût.

_Edward : Violente !_

_Winry (lève sa clé) : Tu disais, le Chibi ?_

_Edward (y réfléchit plusieurs fois) : … Non… Rien…_

Lorsqu'Alphonse arrivait, prêt à leur redonner leurs corps de sirène et d'ondin, il se passa alors un événement auquel elle n'eut jamais cru possible que cela puisse arriver…

Edward s'apprêta à partir, le cœur lourd, lorsque d'un coup, le prince le saisit et l'embrasse passionnément. D'abord pétrifié, il crut que son cœur allait exploser de joie. Durant tout ce mois passé en sa compagnie, il avait appris à l'apprécié et à… l'aimer. Cela lui rongeait le cœur de penser son amour impossible par le simple fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux des hommes. Et maintenant… Maintenant, il se sentait défaillir sous le baiser d'amour du prince.

-« Reste avec moi, Edo. » Demanda simplement Roy.

-« RAAAAAAh ! » Hurla soudain Winry, faisant se retourner tous les visages en sa direction.

Un halot de lumière la recouvrit soudain et, quelques secondes plus tard, une immense pieuvre se dressait devant eux.

-« EDWARD ELRIC ! TU AS OSE VOLE L'AMOUR DE MA VIE ! TRAITRE ! » Hurla-t-elle, folle de rage.

_Edward (grosse goutte manga) : Winry est effrayante parfois…_

_Saphir (boit tranquillement son thé) : Brblrbrlbrlbrl…_

_Edward (tique légèrement) : Et certaine sont parfois encore plus débile que d'habitude !_

_Saphir (relève son visage, découvrant une paille avec laquelle elle s'amuse à faire des bulles dans son thé) : On m'appelle ?_

_Edward : … Non…_

-« Winry chérie ! Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ?' Souris Alphonse, faisant redevenir la jeune princesse à son état normal.

-« Roh, je voulais une fin grandiose ! Digne de celle d'Ariel ! » Râla la jeune fille sous les airs surpris et complètement à côté de la plaque d'Edward et du prince Roy.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que… » Murmura Edward avant de s'écrier « MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'ESY QUE CE MERDIER ? »

-« Calme-toi, Nii-san. Nous voulions juste faire avancer les choses plus vite en ce qui concernait ta relation avec le prince Mustang. » Sourit Al.

-« QUOI ? » Rougit Ed.

-« Bah oui, demande à Saphir ! C'est elle qui a organisé tout ça ! » Déclara Winry, comme si cela était la plus grande évidence du monde.

-« Alors… Elle sert à quoi cette parodie de conte ? » S'inquiéta Roy.

-« … » Al et Winry se regardèrent avant de déclarer d'une même voix « A RIEN ! »

Morale de cette histoire ?

Méfiez-vous de tout le monde, même de vos traitres de meilleurs amis !

FIN

_Saphir (finit de boire son énième tasse de thé) : Je trouve qu'à chaque parodie, je suis encore plus génialissime qu'avant !_

_Edward : Et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans du papier d'alu !_

_Saphir : C'est vrai ? Moi, je croyais que c'était le castor !_

_Edward (blasé et énervé de s'être retrouvé si ridicule pour rien) : …._

_Saphir : A plus pour une prochaine parodie ! Je n'ai pas encore d'idée sur le conte, cependant !_


End file.
